


Feéricos - Conto com Angie

by brmorgan



Series: Feéricos - Conto com Angie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, fadas, feéricos, quimeras
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilação de pequenas estórias que fazem parte do universo de Feéricos - contos para sonhar, mas que não estão no enredo original. A maioria é protagonizada pela menina vestida como um acidente de carro, Ângela Filha dos Ventos.</p><p>(História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Caminho do Fio de Prata

A trilha no meio do nada era escura e nevoenta. O calor que subia da terra escura e fina fazia com que seus passos ecoassem de maneira assustadora. A mão que pousava em suas costas miúdas demonstrava que era para ela seguir a frente, mesmo que não houvesse luz alguma para orientá-los. O fio de prata que surgia aqui e ali era a guia temporária para que pudessem fazer um percurso seguro e sem problemas e sempre havia problemas em caminhos como aquele.

A cada barulhinho diferente, um chiado esquisito, uma pedrinha que era chutada sem perceber, tudo era razão para que seu Mestre Stardancer sair do modo enigmático para desferir um olhar feroz para a escuridão. Mas nada acontecia de fato, apenas o fio de prata, a estrada vazia e os dois caminhando cuidadosamente. Ângela se sentia inquieta. Não por estar na presença de alguém tão sábio e aventureiro como Stardancer, mas sim por estarem tanto tempo em silêncio. O Mestre não falara nada para onde iriam e como chegariam seja lá qual fosse o destino, Ângela não estava acostumada a isso, não em sua pouca idade quando era a Fome que se encarregava de guiá-la em praticamente tudo em sua curta vida.

Outro olhar feroz para o nada quando ouviram um arrastar na terra escura. Um escorpião quase transparente, de cauda pulsante passou por eles como se nem os visse. A curiosidade infantil e inocente fez o corpo de Ângela trocar os passos e seguir o caminho do escorpião. A mão antes guiava a deteve com uma força sobrenatural. Ela não exprimiu a surpresa e a pequena dor que sentiu ao ser puxada de volta para o caminho do fio de prata, mas lançou um olhar de estranhamento e questionamento para o Mestre.  
\- Não desvies de teu caminho, little girl... Somente os teus passos é que desvendam o Caminho de Prata... - após isso o silêncio se restabeleceu novamente, mas agora a sensação era diferente da confusão de não saber para onde estavam indo: Era a notória provocação que a impulsionava a perguntar coisas que não deveria.  
\- Para onde vamos?

 

\- Por que a pergunta?  
\- Estamos caminhando há um tempão... Tem que ser pra algum lugar né? - o eshu mais velho acariciou o ombro que apertou tanto e ajeitou os cabelos negros da menina atrás de sua orelha pontiaguda.  
\- Só porque há um caminho não quer dizer necessariamente que haja um destino para se chegar.  
\- Tá, mas para onde vamos? - o Mestre coçou sua barba com certa impaciência e levemente conduziu a menina de volta para a caminhada.  
\- Trods são caminhos entre o Sonhar e o mundo Banal que vemos quando não Changelings... Cada Trod tem uma peculiaridade... - e apontando para além da escuridão para o que parecia ser a chama fraca bem ao longe. - Cada um tem um jeito de se atravessar...  
\- Para chegar aonde? - perguntou a menina espremendo os olhos para ver a chama que apenas Stardancer via. O Mestre suspirou e fez um carinho breve o ombro que guiava.  
\- Eireann... Muitas vezes nas nossas vidas veremos que um caminho não te leva a lugar algum. Às vezes apenas a jornada vale a pena para aprender seguir outra trilha.  
\- Não tem placa não?  
\- Não, não... Não há placas... - sorriu o mais velho com a cara confusa da menina. - E esse é o mais importante. Placas pode te afastar da verdadeira trilha...  
\- Porque as placas são pintadas por gente chata e cinzenta...?  
\- Você quis dizer Pessoas Outonais? - a menina confirmou com a cabeça. - Sim... Elas não fazem por mal... Apenas estão conectadas a algo inferior a elas.  
\- Tevelisão? - a menininha tentava acompanhar os passos largos do Mestre. - Eu não gosto de tevelisão, muito chato. Muito parado. Não deixa a gente pensar. E tinha esse amiguinho no orfanato de St. Louis que não parava de falar de desenhos animados chatos com animais que falavam e batiam um nos outros e que ele achava engraçado. Mas não é engraçado bater em animais? E animais que batem em animais é mais ruim ainda, não é Stardancer? - o mestre a olhava do mesmo modo quando ela tagarelava sobre a vida de antes. Cheia de entusiasmo, mas com uma profunda mágoa que apenas o Eshu mais velho poderia sentir.  
\- Eireann... Olho na estrada, passo acertado? - indicando o fio de prata que reapareceu fraco debaixo dos pés da menina.  
\- Pessoas Outonais influenciaram esse Trod... - murmurou ele para o Céu negro de poucas estrelas. Vasculhando algo em sua bolsa, ele tirou o que parecia ser um palito de madeira escura achatado.  
\- Tinha picolé aí e nem me ofereceu? - esganiçou a menina curiosa com o que aquele palito iria fazer. Da última vez que Stardancer retirou o palito de picolé estranho da bolsa foi para acender uma fogueira na hora do descanso que tiveram ao atravessarem o Mar Cáspio em direção a Turquia. Lá sim havia sido um lugar interessante. E peixe assado com tempero esquisito, mas gostoso, e brincar com felinos selvagens que a maioria das pessoas tinham medo até de pronunciar o nome. O Mestre levantou o objeto e apontou para a estrela mais visível daquele lugar tenebroso, a resposta foi pálida, um leve piscar da estrela acionou uma runa pequenina inscrita na madeira achatada, Stardancer olhou para a menina, a menina olhou para ele, os dois olharam para o chão. O fio de prata tremeluziu quase enganchando na perna da menina. - Cê sabe que isso não faz sentido algum pra mim né?  
\- A vida é ilógica, Eireann... - tirando o fio de prender no sapato dela. - Será que o tempo que passou entre teus parentes humanos não te alertou sobre isso.  
\- Não muito... Pessoas são estúpidas, só isso... E chatas... E esquisitas...  
\- E a vida?  
\- O que tem ela?  
\- O que achou de sua vida até então?  
\- Ela não ligava pra mim... - o mestre tombou a cabeça intrigado, mirando a menina com olhos de íris liláses tão penetrantes que a menina sentia quando eram de seriedade ou de curiosidade. - Ela não tinha meu telefone... - Stardancer sufocou o riso alto pela espontaneidade da garota - Tá rindo do quê?  
\- És mais esperta que suponho que sejas, Eireann... Cuidado com os pés. Eles te levam longe quando sabes onde pisa, mas se fica parada tempo demais... - indicando os pés da menina - Se torna mais difícil para voltar a trilha certa...  
\- Oh! - a menina se espantou com o fio prateado que brilhava intensamente abaixo de seus pés. - É esse o caminho é? - Stardancer concordou. - Tem explicação para isso? - o mestre deu de ombros. - Você não gosta de falar muito direito com as pessoas, né?  
\- Pessoas são estúpidas... chatas... esquisitas... - repetiu o mais velho com um tom de zombaria, a menina riu um pouco, tapando a boca para não ecoar naquele lugar silencioso. - Aprendemos cedo que falar é a menor de nossas preocupações...  
\- Mas falar é bom... Como é que a pessoa vai saber o que você quer?  
\- E queres alguma coisa?  
\- Um belo prato de batatas cozidas com manteiga e sopa de galinha...  
\- Eis algo que teremos que trabalhar, little girl... - bagunçando a trança atrás das costas dela.  
\- Mas você não me respondeu! Por que não fala com as pessoas? Tem tanta história boa que você conhece para ser contada!  
\- As pessoas só ouvem o que querem ouvir, little girl... - murmurou o eshu em um desabafo. - Elas não ouvem o que nós falamos. Por isso contamos histórias... Contar uma história é mais aceitável para eles do que ouvir a verdade.  
\- E se não houver verdade alguma? - o mestre virou-se indignado para a menininha. - Se só forem mais uma camada de geleia de Realidade em cima de Realidade. Pensa bem... Cá estamos nós andando nesse breu esquisito, quem diria que é verdade? Para o resto do mundo isso nem existe... Então se pegar a quantidade de gente que não acredita que esse caminho exista... - a cada palavra que a menina proferia fazia com que o fio prateado cintilasse em certos pontos do caminho. - Então vai ter algo assim que não existe mesmo né?  
\- É um bom modo de se colocar as coisas...  
\- Tipo eu te encontrar... - indicando o mestre do lado com um ar todo adulto - Era praticamente impossível eu te conhecer em condições normais de conhecimento. Nunca que você iria olhar pra uma menina mendiga. Nunca que você prestaria atenção em mim. Mas aí estamos nós, você presta atenção em mim...  
\- Da onde tirastes estas conclusões?  
\- Lucille me disse que você é importante. Que viaja muito, não deve ter tempo de olhar muito quem está catando comida nas lixeiras...  
\- É exatamente aí que te enganas, little one... Observar as lixeiras é meu dever como Eshu...  
\- Ahn?! Tá maluco?  
\- Maluca é você por pensar que isso seja coincidência. Meu encontro contigo foi forjado há Eras, antes mesmo de nossos ancestrais nascerem. E o que está escrito, jamais será apagado. Um eshu encontra o outro pelos caminhos do Destino, lembre-se disso.  
\- Quer dizer que você brotou do chão e pronto...? - o mestre sorriu para o chão e a olhou de soslaio.  
\- Não broto do chão. Não tenho raízes, não tenho ao que me segurar.  
\- Então por que eu?  
\- Por que eu? - ele repetiu com a mesma vozinha dela. A menina estranhou e franziu a testa. Deu de ombros, fez cara de indecisa, tentou exprimir algo em palavras, mas estava completamente sem ação.  
\- Foi você que apareceu oras!  
\- Mas apenas apareci se você não tivesse aparecido...  
\- Eu nem te conhecia!  
\- Pois eu já imaginava esse encontro há muito tempo. - a frustração de Eireann divertia Stardancer. - Deixe-me adivinha? "A minha cabeça explodiu?"  
\- Tá imitando as minhas frases é...?  
\- Apenas aprendendo aos poucos com a menina eshu ao meu lado... - beliscando a bochecha dela e recebendo um rosnado em resposta.  
\- As pessoas estúpidas, chatas e esquisitas... Elas não sentem falta de você? Não sente falta deles?  
\- O pouco que fiquei com eles, não me agradou.  
\- Tão ruim assim?  
\- Desestimulante.  
\- Você tinha amigos? Família?  
\- Amigos, apenas um. Que se foi há muito tempo. Família? É, posso ter tido algo parecido com isso. Minha família é você agora.  
\- Nossa... Foi bem chato, hein? Como é que você virou assim?  
\- Virei o quê?  
\- Isso que é agora...  
\- "Isso" tem nome Eireann, e já te expliquei...  
\- Um cara que tira fotos. Isso é não emprego de verdade é? - o coração de Stardancer pulsou nos ouvidos. Aquela pergunta pragmática que todos faziam estava nos lábios de quem jamais queria que falasse.  
\- Realidades. Eu capto Realidades... - ele respondeu resoluto em fazer aquela dorzinha lá no fundo se transformar em conhecimento ávido para a menina captar e discernir o verdadeiro motivo da caminhada.  
\- Dá dinheiro?  
\- Isso importa?  
\- Coma torta! - ela respondeu rapidamente sem pensar na seriedade da conversa. Stardancer abriu um meio sorriso e levantou uma sobrancelha para alertá-la que passara dos limites do razoável. - Tá, tá... - a menina encolheu os ombros imediatamente e ficou a mirar o chão que pisava.  
\- Quando eu era pequeno, meus pais brigavam muito... - a narrativa começou pausada, sempre com Stardancer mirando longe ao horizonte e Ângela com os olhos atentos no rosto do mestre Eshu. - Gritos era o que eu mais ouvia. Palavras ruins, palavras feias, palavras que feriam a alma de quem as ouvia.  
\- Adultos podem ser tão manés... - ela murmurou com certo rancor, o mestre a cutucou na nuca, a fazendo dar um pulinho de riso descontrolado.  
\- Minha vida foi permeada de muito barulho. Por isso peço tanto silêncio enquanto estamos nessa caminhada. Silêncio é ouro nessas horas... - após andarem por mais alguns passos, foi a vez de Stardancer não conseguir conter a vontade falar. - Prezo as imagens mais que palavras. Imagens podem mostrar mais que linhas escritas por uma mão calejada. Há muitas maneiras de se enganar as pessoas através dessas linhas, já em meu ofício não tenho tanta ambição em mostrar uma Realidade que não condiz ao mundo que estou vendo. Tiro fotos. Fotografo pessoas. Registro seus cotidianos, é o que me basta. - a menina havia franzido os lábios para poder entender melhor o que o Mestre explicava. - Ouvir e escrever são Artes muito injustas, Eireann, algum dia você irá saber...  
\- Mas o que isso tem a ver com a tua família?  
\- Em meu Livro da Vida, eu os risquei da minha história, apenas isso.  
\- Ainda não entendi.  
\- Por que então buscou a pergunta?  
\- Porque é isso que faço, ué?  
\- Você não é só feita disso...  
\- Se você não me deixasse com tantas dúvidas nas caraminholas, eu não faria tantas perguntas. - o mestre virou-se para ela com uma cara duvidosa, um misto de curiosidade e de indecisão.  
\- Todas as suas perguntas são motivadas pelo "Porquê" Eireann. Isso que me incomoda.  
\- Por quê...? - a menina deixou escapar sem poder conter.  
\- Você pensa demais em coisas que originalmente nem deveriam ser racionalizadas... - e apontando a longa estrada. - Por exemplo nossa caminhada... Não questionastes ainda o porquê de estarmos andando há horas por aqui. Apenas me perguntou qual era nosso destino.  
\- E você falou que não precisa ter destino algum. Tá valendo...  
\- "Valendo" o quê?  
\- Para onde você for, eu vou. Essa é a meta.  
\- E não se pergunta o porquê?  
\- Algo me diz que o senhor vai me dar a resposta pra isso quando sairmos daqui.

\- Já estamos chegando?  
\- Não ainda...  
\- Cê nem sabe onde tá, né?  
\- Por que acha isso?  
\- Quem faz as perguntas de "porquês" sou eu, lembra?  
\- Estamos chegando.  
\- Como sabe? - um suspiro longo foi a resposta. Ângela franziu os lábios em descontentamento e voltou a arrastar os pés na terra estéril.  
\- "Porque "eu sei.  
\- Não deveria falar isso.  
\- E "por quê" não? - provocou o Mestre adorando a reação da menina.  
\- Paaaara de zoar com a minha cara! - sapateou a eshu mais nova frenéticamente. Instantes depois ela retomou a postura e o silêncio.  
\- Você quer respostas, estou te dando.  
\- Não as respostas que deveriam ser dadas...?  
\- Posso me reservar a não dizer as respostas certas. Curta a jornada, little girl... Saberás que após essa viagem, tua mente e tua alma estarão em sintonia com o Caminho Prateado tão bem quanto eu.  
\- Um caminho que não leva a lugar algum... - bufou ela verificando se havia algum outro biscoito na bolsa tira-colo do Mestre, este deixou ela se intrometer com as mãozinhas em sua bolsa e pegar justamente aquilo que ele queria que ela pegasse: um tablete de chocolate que Ângela dissera certa vez que fora a coisa mais gostosa que comera na vida. A expressão da menina foi de ranzinza para um contentamento sem fim ao ver a barrinha de chocolate. Mesmo que fosse um produto banalizado, industrializado, cheio de produtos químicos tão nocivos a essência da menina, Stardancer sabia que o efeito da barrinha de chocolate era bem maior que esses efeitos menores de banalidade. - Posso? - ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta.  
\- Manda a ver... - ele respondeu divertido. A menina praticamente mordeu metade do chocolate na primeira dentada e saboreou cada sensação que o chocolate causou em seu paladar.  
\- Nomnomnom...! - ela opinou com a boca cheia e fechando os olhos devagar para apreciar o momento.  
\- Ângela...  
\- Nhoi?  
\- Nada não... - respondeu ele com um leve sorriso e pegando um chocolate para si.

Os minutos se prolongavam, formando horas de caminhada em silêncio e mistério. O céu escuro acima deles não mostrava diferença alguma de quanto começaram, mas a pequena eshu sentia que o terreno havia mudado em alguns pontos. Por outro lado a sua impaciência juvenil a dizia que estavam andando em círculos, mesmo nem sabendo por onde andava. Às vezes via o fio prateado seguindo uma linha tênue embaixo de seus pés, às vezes não. Em muitas vezes preferia ficar admirando as estrelas pálidas do céu denso e lançar um olhar de desafio para o homem que a acompanhava desde muito tempo. Ângela pensava em Stardancer quase o tempo todo, admirada com os poucos feitos que sabia dele e do modo extraordinário que ele se apresentava, mas muito da admiração vinha do mistério que continha nele. A pequena eshu não sabia quem era seu Mestre, de onde ele vinha e de onde surgira. O que mais incomodava na verdade naquele silêncio horrível era saber o que ele queria dela. Caminhar em um Trod escuro e silenciosos? Tudo bem, mas seguir um caminho que não existia por dias a fio sem ter explicação alguma?  
Virou-se mais outra vez para o Mestre e o encarou por um bom tempo, ele murmurava mudo uma canção qualquer , olhos atentos ao caminho e passos moderados para não deixar a menina para trás. Stardancer sempre fora assim para ela, um punhado de mistério e de determinação. Ele conseguia o que queria quando queria, ele tinha o necessário quando precisava e jamais vira alguém tão obstinado e certo de seus objetivos como ele. A menina queria ser como ele quando crescesse em um futuro bem distante, mas além disso, queria estar sempre com ele, pelo que viesse nesse futuro.

O silêncio perturbava agora o eshu Stardancer, tão acostumado a fazer essas viagens entre Trods desde quando era um infante. Agora a responsabilidade era outra, era manter a pequena Ângela na trilha e atenta aos desafios que viriam. Nada era fácil quando se passava por um caminho escuro como aquele. Distraída em sua inocência infantil, a menina ia conforme os passos que o Eshu mais velho dava, mas Stardancer ainda sentia uma certa resistência vindo dela, algo que a Banalidade que a afetara tanto nos tempos de infância que talvez nunca purgasse com o convívio. Respirou fundo e apressou os passos, a trilha logo se apagaria se ficassem por muito tempo ali. Olhou várias vezes para o céu escuro e de poucas estrelas e nenhuma delas dava uma pista exata de onde poderiam encontrar a próxima saída. Uma chama azulada subiu imperceptivelmente entre o que se dava para ver do final do fio prateado e uma pedra irregular mais a frente. Seus pés velozes foram urgentes para chegar aquele ponto antes que tudo se perdesse.

A menina em sua tutela resmungava sobre estar com fome. A Fome que a desviava dos pensamentos e da meditação. A Fome de comida para disfarçar a Sede do Conhecimento, Ângela não conseguia disfarçar essa faceta glutona do Mestre: Ela comia para não perder o momento, e fora isso que impressionara Stardancer desde o princípio. Mais outra fagulha e esta foi mais forte, sinalizando mais outro fio na Estrada sem Fim naquele noite escura. O calor do ombro que segurava findou e ele foi obrigado a se curvar para alcançar Ângela em sua corrida esbaforida.  
\- Você viu? Você viu? Hein você viu?!  
\- Little girl, não se afaste assim! - o tom em sua voz assustou a menina, que virou-se na escuridão o encarando com os olhos tão negros que tinha.  
\- Mas eu estava...  
\- Precipitar-se na Estrada Vazia é perigoso! Em caminhos assim não sigas o que teu coração impulsivo manda e sim tua intuição!  
\- Mas meu coração nem quis correr...  
\- Mantenha-te na trilha que faço. Preste atenção onde pisa e principalmente, ouça ao teu redor. Estás perdendo muito da sabedoria do Silêncio e o Vazio.  
\- Se eu ficar mais em silêncio, a minha cabeça explode? - a menina deu de ombros comicamente, o Mentor teve que esboçar um meio sorriso e com algumas palmadinhas no ombro ossudo da menina eles continuaram a seguir para a Estrada que levava a lugar algum.  
\- Apenas fique ao meu lado little girl... Não quero te perder nesse caminho esquisito.  
\- Arrám, parou de falar em charadas! - a menininha apontou para o nariz do Mestre, este pigarreou para recompor a postura e a colocou de volta no caminho que a chama azulada apontara. - Por que parou de falar em charadas? Você sempre fala em charadas... As pessoas não entendem sabe? Falar em charadas é legal, mas se você fala o tempo todo, não tem como alguém...  
\- Palavras são violentas para aqueles que não sabem ouvi-las... - os ombros da menina tombaram e ela soltou um chiado tedioso.  
\- Começou de novo...? - a caminhada se arrastava agora para a segunda hora, o Eshu estava tenso, na verdade estava chegando à beira do nervosismo. A fagulha que iluminara aquele fio de prata se apagara.  
\- Enquanto seus pés se moverem na trilha certa, mantenha a boca fechada, sim? - a menina o olhou com confusão. - Aproveite o silêncio, ele te trará respostas mais concretas que palavras proferidas por uma língua vã...  
\- Tudo bem... - a menina girou os olhos e ficou a mirar o chão escuro e poeirento. Seus sapatos novos estavam completamente cobertos por aquela fina camada de terra infértil e suja. Logo o silêncio foi interrompido quando a barriga de Ângela roncou sonoramente, Stardancer parou por um instante e suspirou de leve, iscou algo dentro de sua bolsa de viagem e entregou a menina: Era uma grande pera verde e madura, a primeira dentada foi rápida e cheia. - Nomnomnomnom...  
\- Aproveite a refeição e pratique o silêncio, menina Eireann...  
\- Nomnham?! - ela perguntou de boca cheia, o Mentor vasculhou o chão novamente e encontrou o fio prateado sendo omitido pela fina camada de terra infértil. Ele ficou um tempo ali a examinar a finíssima linha e fazer medições. - Tá procurando o quê? - ele pediu silêncio imediato e fungou o ar abafado, com um leve puxar no fio prateado, ele sentiu o peso de todas as estrelas em seu peito. Algo muito errado ali estava prestes a acontecer. A menina devorava a fruta e não percebia ao seu redor, até que o zumbido ensurdecedor e ecos de patinhas vibrando o terreno em que estavam. - Que é isso? - a menina sussurrou olhando o horizonte sem linha alguma. Algo raspou pela sua perna e ela pulou no lugar onde estava soltando um gritinho infantil de puro terror. - M-mestre Stardancer...?  
\- Eireann!! - gritou o Eshu oficialmente alarmado. O turbilhão de zumbidos agora afastava sua percepção feérica para sentir a discípula, o retumbar incessante de pinças encostando ao chão o deixou terrivelmente abalado. Logo o mistério na noite sem luz foi revelado: Um exército insetóide se preparava para um ataque eminente.

A sombra nevoenta de uma perna de inseto gigantesca produziu uma sombra falha no chão arenoso, a menina Eshu parou em pânico onde estava, sentindo o suor brotar no rosto pequeno e suas mãos tremerem por debaixo das luvas sem dedos.  
\- Não posso sentir medo... Não posso sentir medo... Não devo sentir medo... - ela repetia em um mantra que o Stardancer havia ensinado (Mas como era uma infante ainda, Eireann não pegara exatamente as palavras certas) - Medo não pode me vencer... - o ruído agonizante de uma fechadura de ferro sendo aberta, seguido pela dobra enferrujada de uma portinhola abrindo a fez estagnar no chão, olhos arregalados para todos os lados, segurando bem seu estômago que roncava.  
\- Pobre menininha... Como ela está sozinha e perdida... Quem foi o malvado que te deixou assim?

A dança de Stardancer era algo exuberante de se ver, muitos Changelings presenciaram o momento mais alto do notório Eshu, lançando partículas de Glamour para todos aqueles que eram bem vindos, iluminando as festas da propriedade livre com a cantoria grave, as palmas fervorosas e a dança. Almerian poderia fornecer a melodia harmoniosa e contagiante, mas a dança de Stardancer era de longe a parte preferida de muitos que o conheciam e conviviam perto dele. Mas poucos viram a dança das foices de Stardancer. Poucos sobreviveram, na verdade.

Agora ali, sozinho, apavorado por perder a menina que tanto prezava em manter em sua tutela, cercado por escorpiões irritantes, com seus modos irritantes e o som... O Eshu balançou a cabeça para se concentrar em sua dança especial, aquela que guardava contra os Inimigos do Sonhar, os perturbadores do Equilibrio, aos Pesadelos (E esperava que aquilo não fosse um) e aos Nervosae. O barulho intenso insetóide tomava conta de todos os lugares, inclusive de sua concentração. A foice de mão que se projetou de sua correntinha tão bem guardada debaixo da fivela de couro que amarrava fortemente ao pulso estava trêmula, com o apoio da outra mão manteve o controle, mas estava longe de conseguir projetar a outra arma que tinha contra os inimigos ferozes.

\- Sei não, tio... Ele não é malvado! - respondeu a menina verificando todos os cantos para identificar de onde vinha a voz boa de se escutar.  
\- Mas olhe só você... Como está suja e desarrumada... - a barriga de Eireann denunciou outro delito - Ooooooh e com fome? Venha, deixe-me te dar de comer...  
\- Quero não. Tou bem aqui. Me alimento de biscoito de vento. - a menina respondeu rapidamente disparando em uma corrida alucinada para onde pensava ter visto uma chama azulada. Foi interrompida por um homem de cartola, tão alto quanto Stardancer, impecavelmente vestido em um fraque vitoriano de botões dourados e vermelhos, cabelos cor de palha e exageradamente lisos. O sorriso era doentio e o rosto macilento também.  
\- Biscoitos de vento, NÃO ME SUSTENTAM!!

Quanto mais recuperava o fôlego em sua dança das foices, mais daquelas coisas apareciam. brotavam do chão assim que atingia um punhado delas, aos montes, se aglomerando em seus pés e o fazendo saltar, chutar, pisar e praguejar contra os asquerosos insetos. Em uma girada desesperada para se afastar de ferroadas que não atingiam sua pele, mas sim o cano da bota tão protegida, ele atingiu algo maior. Algo que ele já reconhecia o barulho do guincho.  
\- Oh droga...  
A quelícera o pegou pela cintura e o elevou alguns centímetros do chão, a inquietante sensação de prisão o fez se mexer demais e rasgar sua carne em ambos os lados, foi quando a sua segunda arma decidiu dar notícias. A corrente prateada com a estrela de 5 pontas atingiu a Traiçoeira bem no rosto. Espalhando faíscas de luz intensa e um rastro prateado ao chão, trazendo a Verdade para ele. A Inimiga de muitas Eras o soltou e contorceu-se para longe da luz que a boleadeira prateada de Stardancer produzia. Ele finalmente renovado pela confiança da arma em seu espírito, recolheu-a rapidamente e com um movimento imperceptível girou-a o mais rápido que poderia. O vento uivou junto com a corrente e o silvo produzido pelo ar atritando na extremidade estrelada fez com que os escorpiões se afastassem acuados da força interior do Eshu.  
\- És um tolo ao pensar que meu alvo será sempre você! - guinchou a Traiçoeira desaparecendo na escuridão e deixando seus fracos combatentes sucumbirem a golpes de boleadeira que Stardancer desferia em um ritmo quase melódico com o silvo do vento. A infestação de insetos foi diminuindo, em nuvens de derrotados que desintegravam no ar ao tocarem os golpes velozes de Stardancer.  
A foice em sua mão ficou firme e estável, era hora da dança recomeçar.

\- Sai de miiiiiim!! - gritava Eireann correndo com os braços agitados em volta da cabeça e pulando como uma cabra montanhesa enquanto um decrépito senhor de cartola impecavelmente vestido a perseguia em passos tão lentos quanto as de uma tartaruga.  
\- Venha aqui! Dê-me de comer! Quero seus Sonhos! - a menina mostrou a língua para o decrépito e fez um som rude.  
\- Os Sonhos são meus! Arranja os teus, seu bobão!  
\- Eu não posso mais Sonhar!  
\- Problema é TEU! - a menina pegou um torrão mais grosso de terra e atacou no velho. A confusão do ser decrépito com a terra seca em seu rosto macilento e fundo atrasou sua perseguição, mais ainda. Eireann, como era de se esperar, continuou a provocar. - Velho chato! Come os sonhos dos outros é? Deixa de ser mané!  
\- Sua pestinha imprestável, vou sugar o Sonhar de teus ossos até não sobrar mais tutano!  
\- Velhote com voz de serrote, não alcança nem uma tartaruga com tique no cangote!! - ela cantarolava em círculos em volta dele e em uma dancinha frenética de quem está adorando saber como subjugar o inimigo.  
\- Pare, PARE!!  
\- Olha o velhote com voz de serrote, tão bobão que...  
\- Eis que a Traiçoeira dá o BOTE!!  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! - uma mão gelada e de dedos finos puxou o gorro de seu casaco e a arrastou por alguns metros para longe do decrépito.  
\- Por que demorou tanto? Estou com fome! - esganiçou o velho. Eireann foi jogada com força ao encontra de barras de ferro frio, a sensação ao encostar naquelas coisas foi de enjoo completo, forçada a regurgitar a pera tão carinhosamente ofertada pelo Mestre, ela caiu de joelhos sem forças. Estava em uma jaula.  
\- Stardancer está aqui. O que mais poderia me atrasar?  
\- Nhé, nhé, nhé. Você e Stardancer... Case com ele, vai! Fique com ele! Tenham filhos juntos! - resmungava o velho pegando algo do chão e mastigando com voracidade. A menina Eshu sentiu outra ânsia e se prendeu para não fazer mais nada, era um escorpião pela metade ali na mão do velho.  
\- Não subestime a vontade do Andarilho do Caminho Prateado! Sabes muito bem o quão perigoso ele é... - e se virando para a jaula magicamente conjurada. - Essa perdida aí logo irá cair na Banalidade. Um desperdício de tempo ele tentar reavivá-la.  
\- Cala essa boca sua aranha gordona! - gritou Eireann ralhando com as mãos na grade, foi percebendo que sua cabeça zunia e seu corpo amolecia conforme ficava muito tempo tocando a grade. Soltou as mãos e gritou de dor ao ver que elas estavam chamuscadas nas luvas e queimadas por dentro. Gritou mais alto ao ver o estrago que fizera nas mãos, a pele pulsando, as erupções, a sensação de estar sendo drenada aos poucos.  
\- A palavra "gordona" não existe, menina tola. O apropriado seria "gorducha" ou "indivíduo de peso acima do estabelecido".  
\- Vai se ferrar, porra!! - a menina chorou soltando seu primeiro palavrão na vida. - Odeio gente que me corrige...  
\- Oooooh além de imunda, esfomeada é atrevida com as palavras? Tsc, tsc, tsc... Aquele perdido jamais deveria ter pego você para treinar... Ele é o pior caso de atrevimento que já tive...  
\- Estou com Fome, Traiçoeira... - resmungou o decrépito com uma voz embargada de manha. Recolhida em sua dor física, Eireann percebeu que o velhote era parecido com ela, catando escorpiões do chão e os devorando sem ligar se o picavam antes de morrer pelas dentadas, comia as partes duras e rudes e também o ferrão afiado. Um esfomeado que nem ela.  
\- Estás com teu jantar bem ali. Devo te encaminhar uma solicitação para entender o que quero dizer? - o velhote negou com a cabeça e foi até a jaula onde a menina estava. Eireann se afastou imediatamente.  
\- Tenho fome... Muita fome...  
\- Sai fora, seu bafo de onça!  
\- Sair para fora é redundância, querida...  
\- CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA!! - gritaram o velho e Eireann ao mesmo tempo. A menina tapou a boca quando percebeu no que havia acontecido. A voz do velho e dela era uníssona, de mesmo timbre e mesma tonalidade.


	2. Estrelas estão no chão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilação de pequenas estórias que fazem parte do universo de Feéricos - contos para sonhar, mas que não estão no enredo original. A maioria é protagonizada pela menina vestida como um acidente de carro, Ângela Filha dos Ventos.
> 
> (História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)

A conversa não era tão amena como costumava ser. Havia aquela sensação de urgência disfarçada, às vezes palavras escapavam sem poder se conter. Na maioria das vezes era melhor respeitar o maldito silêncio que pregavam do que ter uma conversa amigável.  
\- Andas muito quieta. Aprontando alguma? - a voz ao seu lado a fez sair dos pensamentos difusos que tinha para o próximo plano. Não era tão arriscado, mas precisava ter certeza que nada sairia errado. Não desta vez. Havia muita coisa nas entrelinhas para alguém perceber no que realmente aquela caçada a quimera-ônibus-escolar realmente significava. Ela fora o começo, e pelo jeito seria o fim.  
\- Não que eu saiba... O clima não tá muito bom pra travessuras... - respondeu apenas abanando a cabeça com uma das mãos enluvadas.  
\- Perdes um pouco do brilho quando o Inverno chega.  
\- É esse vento frio chatonildo... Não gosto de ficar tremendo que nem vara verde... - o homem ao seu lado riu baixo, como se estivesse esperando aquela exata resposta. Tudo com ele parecia ser tão esperado e constatado, ele sabia de absolutamente tudo sobre ela, e ela apenas sabia que seu Dom da Sina não adivinhava nada sobre ele. Deu de ombros, não poderia reagir de outra forma. Quando criança ainda tinha fôlego para discutir sobre os encantos e adivinhações enigmáticas do Mestre, agora que passava para a vida adulta aprendera a escolher bem as palavras com algumas pessoas. Os dois mirando a escuridão do céu limpo do Inverno na Metrópole era como um ritual de entendimento solidário e solitário. Cada um em sua forma de se expressar carinho. A aprendiz cobriu a cabeça com o capuz felpudo de seu casaco, soltou um suspiro de frio e viu a condensação do ar formando em volta de seu rosto pálido, gostou do que viu. - Cê acha que vai nevar?

\- Acredito que sim...  
\- Porque com esse frio tou esperando ver pinguins, ursos polares e focas... - ela suspirou para o clima gelado, brincando de soprar a condensação em diferentes formas. O Mestre se juntou a brincadeira, assoprando algumas formas com mais delicadeza, ela sorriu divertida para ele, ele piscou para ela de soslaio. Era assim que se entendiam, mesmo com os silêncios ao redor.  
\- Tirei fotos de um urso polar uma vez em uma viagem... - ele lembrou com o rosto marcado pela cicatriz de forma mais jovial e curiosa.   
\- Sim, sim, você chegou a me mostrar... - ela respondeu com entusiasmo. Levo sempre comigo na mochila.  
\- A foto do urso polar?  
\- Não, o seu álbum de fotografias. Aquele com capa vermelha...  
\- O de capa vermelha? - o Mestre ficou surpreso pela informação. O único album que Gaimer Jones conservava com suas fotos favoritas não ousava sair da escrivaninha do Mestre Nômade, mas a menina gostava de levar lembranças com ela em suas andanças. O mais velho riu-se com certo estranhamento, porque ela carregaria um album tão pesado na mochila de viagem, ensinara muito bem que quanto menos bagagem, melhor nas trilhas do Caminho Prateado. - Aquilo pesa.  
\- Eu sei. - ela deu de ombros novamente e era secretamente uma das coisas que Stardancer mais ficava irritado com sua aprendiz. A indiferença que ela tomava para si para expressar coisas realmente importantes para ele. Angie fungava agora para ver se o ar de seu nariz também condensava no frio, mas a teoria não funcionou, ela voltou a assoprar o ar com caretas cômicas para poder formar baforadas de vapor.  
\- Deixe o album aqui na Raine. Será de bom uso para os mais novos.  
\- Ia deixar lá na Propriedade do velhaco turrão, mas já que você disse...  
\- É mais seguro.  
\- Velho turrão é hierarquia. Eu não brinco com hierarquia. - a voz séria da aprendiz fez o Mestre a olhar assustado, impossível Ângela não querer desafiar as autoridades. Isso já fazia parte da personalidade anárquica da menina, um sorriso no canto dos lábios da aprendiz fez ele reconsiderar o estranhamento. Era claro que ela continuava a mesma, apenas mudara de tática.  
\- Bom saber que você não comete os mesmos erros em ir de encontro com os elderes.  
\- Se uma coisa aprendi contigo é que se for para sacanear de alguém, faça no melhor estilo: quando eles menos perceberem... E isso requer um tempo para ser maquinado... - ela gesticulou rapidamente com ginga. Os dois voltaram a roda do silêncio, devagar, quase parando, em um ciclo interminável de impressões e não-impressões. Stardancer suspirou impaciente (Uma das poucas vezes em que ele fazia isso perto da aprendiz) e a encarou assoando o nariz em um lenço de papel de cor berrante. - Odeio quando fica pingando os trem aqui... - o rosto vermelho pela fricção do papel e a irritação nas narinas o fez franzir o cenho. Queria dizer algo, apenas não sabia o quê. Talvez algo para tirá-la desse vórtice de obviedade que se encontrava, talvez algo sincero e ameno para ela se sentir segura (E isso era uma das batalhas mais difíceis de Stardancer com Angie: a insegurança da menina ultrapassava limites impensáveis), nada veio aos seus lábios, apenas seu olhar virou-se para a escuridão de estrelas fracas no céu invernal da Metrópole.  
\- Fazia tempo que não olhava as estrelas ao teu lado... - ela concordou com um sorriso saudoso. - Lembras das constelações-guia? - ela concordou novamente apontando algumas estrelas.  
\- Ursa maior, o Grande Caçador, Três Mariazinhas... Tá tudo gravado aqui na cachola, tio! Tem como sair mais não...  
\- Gostaria de poder ter mais tempo para observá-las de mais perto. - confessou o Mestre sorrindo para os céus, a aprendiz o acotovelou de leve no braço e enganchou o seu braço no dele.  
\- Cê tem todo o tempo do mundo, Stardancer...  
\- Angie... Há coisas mais...  
\- Na verdade, cê sabe que elas estão mortas né?  
\- Quê? Quem? - a frase o pegara completamente de surpresa, porque ele sabia dessa teoria mundana do mundo científico, apenas se recusava a acreditar em tal disparate.  
\- Tem algumas estrelas, elas estão já mortas faz mó tempão... Tipo, a gente só vê a luz delas trocentos anos depois? - o Mestre ficou desarmado, sentir-se vulnerável não era algo que Stardancer era habituado, mas ouvir sua aprendiz dizer algo tão ferino ao Sonhar dos Feéricos, isso sim o machucava. - O que é bem maluco, já que se eu tiver olhando pra uma estrela que já morreu, tipo, 500 anos atrás, isso quer dizer que pela contagem cronológica do Universo, nós é que estamos atrasados... Ou no passado... Ou sei lá... Vai que tudo que a gente vive na verdade é o passado-presente e o futuro não existe... ou o futuro é o presente mesmo e... Cê tá com dor em algum lugar? Que cara feia é essa?  
\- Você acabou de dizer que as estrelas estão mortas.  
\- É. Fato comprovado.  
\- Estrelas. - ele enfatizou com um olhar penetrante, mas a menina não titubeou, parecia que ela nem estava ciente do que acabara de falar e o fizera sentir. Como um punhal afiado dilacerando seu interior, mostrando o quanto a influência mundana afetava Ângela de tal maneira que ela mesma não percebia no que estava fazendo.  
\- É, estrelas. Puf! - ela fez um gesto dramático com as mãos como se algo explodisse.  
\- Tens ciência que ao crer nessa premissa, estás concordando com o destruir do Sonhar?  
\- E o dramalhão começou...  
\- Posso não estar todo o tempo ao teu lado, mas sei que essas suas saídas noturnas não trazem benefício algum ao teu Tear e muito menos aos que tu inspiras. - a voz de Stardancer estava controlada, mas uma entonação dolorosa passava em uma vogal e outra, Angie percebeu na mudança de comportamento do taciturno e pensativo para o idealista e visionário, ela sentia falta dessa parte do seu Mestre, a parte tão cobiçada pelas senhoras da Corte, invejada por muitos Lordes e que haviam dado todo o espaldar de galante e misterioso de Stardancer. Mas ele não percebia o que ela via. E ele não via o que ela percebera.  
\- Minhas saídas noturnas são de exclusivo interesse meu e de mais ninguém... - ela respondeu quase cantarolando, mas com uma seriedade incontestável. - Elas estão mortas, certo. É fato, sei que vocês mais velhacos sentem isso mais do que a gente aqui. Mas vocês passam tanto tempo olhando para os céus, admirando as estrelas e achando que elas vão resolver os problemas, sabe? Isso é burrice.  
\- Angela, não tente me convencer de algo que nem eu mesmo me atrevo a imaginar. Sabes muito bem as consequencias.  
\- Sabe qual é teu problema-mor? Você vem aqui fora, nesse frio danado, esperando que eu vá falar algo que preste ou sábio e ainda me vem com essa de eu não poder teorizar sobre estrelas?  
\- Estás passando do limite. - ele chiou com a mandíbula tensa e os olhos mudando de cor, aquela conversa já estava saindo do controle e a interferência do Mundo dos Mais Novos estava impregnada em sua aprendiz, sua Angela, a menina que praticamente criou e cuidou, guiou e acolheu, ensinou e sofreu, estava acontecendo de novo, como um ciclo vicioso em sua vida extensa, a indiferença de Quentin, o olhar desacreditado do antigo aprendiz, as palavras desdenhosas. A garota não se intimidou, apontou para cima e fez uma cara de fuinha para o Mestre alterado.  
\- Vocês velhacos sequer se importam o que acontecem com as estrelas que caem? - a pergunta fez Stardancer piscar algumas vezes, não pela audácia da menina, mas pela perspicácia. Nunca em séculos que andava entre os Mundos alguém questionara as estrelas cadentes e o que elas significavam para os Feéricos, era como um tabu, algo que deveria ser evitado de comentar, pois poderia trazer um agouro nefasto. - Pois eu vou dizer então: estrelas morrem, todos os dias. Não tem como negar isso ou tentar remendar os esquemas da supercola universal. Ela não prega tudo para sempre. E elas caem, e caem bem aqui onde a gente vive, no Mundo dos humanos, no mundo "deles", não no nosso. Então já saquei porque cê ficou ofendido, tio. É porque quando uma estrela cai, não tem mais volta. Ela deixou de ser morta para ser apagada. - o Mestre engoliu a indignação algumas vezes e firmou os ouvidos para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Por mais estranho que parecesse, a interferência maléfica do Mundo Concreto não estava ali, talvez ele tivesse se precipitado em julgar dessa forma. - Só que nenhum velhaco, elder, ancião, matusalém da vida feérico teve massa encefálica e criatividade suficiente pra pensar: "mas o que fazer com essas estrelas que caem?", "não, não, vamos deixar elas quietinhas e esquecidas. Elas ofendem o nosso modo do Sonhar, o lugar delas é lá em cima inspirando as pessoas e não aqui na terra sem luz e sem vida." - a aprendiz estalou os dedos com força na frente do Mestre, ele estava ocupado tentando captar qualquer resíduo de energia pesada que os humanos costumavam colocar nos feéricos por não estarem na mesma sintonia de Equilíbrio. Não havia nada. - Oh, presta atenção... Tou falando bonito aqui...  
\- Não sei se fico surpreendido ou se fico ofendido.  
\- Espera eu terminar que aí você me diz se concorda ou não. Estrelas mortas caem todos os dias. Pra onde elas vão? - ela apontou para o chão. - Elas vão pro chão. mas nada se cria, nem se destrói, tudo se transforma! Então não importa o que os elderes digam ou o que as pessoas tentem evitar de ver, eu e você sabemos muito bem o que acontece com as estrelas que caem.  
\- E o que acontece, Ângela?  
\- Elas viram pózinho de pirimpimpim pra formar o Caminho Prateado... - ela sussurrou se fingindo de inocente.  
\- Essa é a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi na minha vida. - o Mestre deu as costas para ela, rejeitando ouvir qualquer outra palavra vinda dela. na verdade Stardancer estava prestes a explodir de desgosto, raiva, mágoa e lembranças dolorosas de um mesmo aprendiz que começou a sucumbir ao cinzento dos humanos. Quentin fora seu primeiro e único aprendiz, e ninguém poderia vir depois dele, mas ali estava Ângela dos Ventos, proferindo calúnias ao Sonhar.  
\- Ah qual é?! Vai me dar as costas de novo?! - ela questionou cruzando os braços, o capuz escapara de sua cabeça e agora seu rosto estava afogueado pelo frio intenso. - Toda vez é a mesma ladainha...  
\- Volte para dentro, Angela, não temos mais nada o que conversar.  
\- Quando elas caem é a gente que sabe colocar elas de volta no firmamento! - exclamou a menina produzindo um eco no quintal dos fundos do Hotel. Um cachorro solitário latiu distante. - Esse é o nosso trabalho! - Stardancer virou-se lentamente intrigado. - A gente levanta elas de volta, supimpa. Não tem segredo nenhum, elas morrem, a gente vê elas por um tempo por aí, elas caem, a gente descobre onde elas estão, alumina os trem delas e bota pra funcionar de novo.  
\- Eu não sei o que dizer...  
\- Eu também não! Imagina quando eu fui me dar conta disso?! É por isso que esse bando de velhaco mantém a gente circulando sem rumo por aí, porque eles não sabem o que a gente sabe e por não saberem, eles têm medo da gente levantar uma estrela que eles não querem que seja iluminada de novo...  
\- Por favor, me diz que isso é uma metáfora... - suspirou Stardancer colocando o rosto entre as mãos.  
\- Claro que é, tio! Você me ensinou a usar essa porcaria toda pra confundir as pessoas. E elas não sabem! Nós sabemos! E enquanto eles ficam pianinho olhando as estrelas procurando por inspiração, razão de viver e seja lá o que for, a gente já está 10 passos a frente, fazendo coisa muito melhor pro universo do que eles.  
\- De quem você está falando exatamente?  
\- Sério? Cê ainda não deixou cair a ficha?  
\- Que ficha?  
\- Homem dos céus! - foi a vez da aprendiz estapear a testa com força.  
\- Nós não somos os guias, nós somos o Caminho.  
\- Nós somos? É isso que você pensa que somos?  
\- Tem outra explicação pra gente brotar na hora certa, no lugar certo, quando as pessoas mais precisam da gente? - ela rebateu com um pouco de choramingo na voz. - Eles podem fazer o que quiser conosco, nos encaixotar nos salões deles, enjaular em suas moradas, tirar o chão de nossos pés, nos machucar de todas as formas possíveis, mas no final o que sobra é o Caminho Prateado e eu tou aqui, poxa! Para de desviar o olhar! Eu não sou o Quentin! Eu não sou mais aquela criança! Olha pra mim como sua igual!  
\- Não se atreva!! - gritou Stardancer, os punhos cerrados e os olhos lilases em um contraste doentio com a escuridão da noite. - Não se atreva a colocar o nome de Quentin nessa tolice que inventas!  
\- Ele caiu, Stardancer e cê nem foi atrás dele para colocá-lo de volta... - o tom de Ângela era fantasmagórico, como se a voz dela estivesse duplicada com mais alguém. - Estrelas caem todos os dias e ninguém coloca elas de volta, eu caí e ninguém me ajudou a voltar. Até você, todo-poderoso, caiu! - apontando para a parte do rosto dele que tinha a cicatriz misteriosa. - Todos nós caímos e por que ninguém nos levanta de novo pros céus? Eu não quero fazer mais essa besteira, gitano... Tou cansada de ter que fugir dessa Sina em que nós dois vivemos... - o semblante de Stardancer se contraiu em um expressão de remorso, passando a mão nos cabelos com avidez e nervosismo. Ela descobrira, "quem seria o desgraçado que havia dito a informação mais secreta da existência dos Nômades do Caminho Prateado?", pensou o mestre O apelido antigo agora ecoava em seus ouvidos e as cenas de uma batalha tão sangrenta e sem lógica inundaram sua mente. - Eu tou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum. E eu vou encontrar as estrelas que caíram, é isso que faço de melhor... Se você prefere dar ouvidos aos elderes e aqueles malditos pomposos nos troninhos felpudos deles, que seja... - ela deu de ombros de novo, não era indiferença, era pesar e derrota. O mesmo que ele sofrera quando perdera Quentin séculos atrás, quando seus amigos foram executados por um crime motivados pelo Amor Proibido entre os Feéricos, o olhar trocado entre eles decifrou a suspeita que Stardancer tinha desde que voltara: Ângela não possuía uma alma feérica nova como os Iuvenes carregavam em sua mocidade, era tão velha quanto ele e bem mais pesada de se aguentar, alguém muito denso para se lembrar. - E por favor, pare de olhar pra cima achando que as estrelas te guiarão na escuridão...  
\- E por que diz isso, Ângela?  
\- Porque o Fio de Prata enroscou no teu pé faz um tempão, mas não quer dizer que você precisa deixar esse troço ficar em volta do teu pescoço. - ela passou por ele sem dar mais um pio e entrou no Hotel, Toby varria a cozinha com um ar despreocupado (Mas na verdade ouvira tudo em alto e bom som).  
\- Cruz-credo, já tava com medo dos vizinhos ligarem pra Polícia denunciando briga doméstica... - a garota apenas o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos e saiu em disparada pelas escadas até o andar de cima. O Mestre veio em passos lentos, deliberando cada momento da conversa, as metáforas o intrigavam, era um recado do passado o visitando novamente. - Tá bem aí, Gaimer?  
\- Oh sim, sim... - ele afirmou com a cabeça - Apenas acertando uns ponteiros com ela...


	3. Conversações com alguém em particular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilação de pequenas estórias que fazem parte do universo de Feéricos - contos para sonhar, mas que não estão no enredo original. A maioria é protagonizada pela menina vestida como um acidente de carro, Ângela Filha dos Ventos.
> 
> (História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)

Os biscoitos delicados se esparramaram do pratinho decorado com entalhes prateados para o chão de cascalhos, pétalas de ipês roxos e areia fina e perfumada. As mãos desajeitadas que deixara cair o complemento daquele chá costumeiro antes do anoitecer não conseguiram alcançar o chão e limpar a bagunça feita, o nervosismo aparente da pessoa mais alta, suja e de aparência maltratada pelo tempo não deixava sua coordenação motora muito boa.

Quem apanhou os biscoitinhos delicadamente foi sua eterna musa, donzela tão afável e fagueira que o acompanhara desde criança quando ainda era uma pequena criança inocente no velho Eire. As mãozinhas delicadas da ninfa recolheram os fragmentos dos biscoitos finos e os colocaram de volta ao prato de onde haviam caído. Após um breve momento de silêncio constrangedor, o gesto convidativo da ninfa para o pratinho decorado foi aceito com um rápido gesto, mãos desajeitadas que trituravam o alimento, levando todos os biscoitos diretamente a boca. De boca cheia e mãos descoordenadas por muito tempo atadas às costas, mãos que não serviam mais para fazer absolutamente nada que prestasse quando era vivo, apenas o agarrar grotesco e trêmulo em cima do alimento que o serviam para aliviar sua doença.

A ninfa, graciosa em seu jeito de ser, perfumada naturalmente com uma fragrância de morangos e vinho branco, sentou-se a frente dele, serviu uma xícara de chá para si e em um pote de madeira entalhada serviu o de seu convidado inesperado. O suspiro satisfeito dado pela linda filha da Grande Floresta chamou atenção do mais alto - desconfiado do jeito que sempre fora - agora tentava se lembrar como era o comportamento de um gentleman que fora antes. Seu rosto quadrado e muito desfigurado dos séculos de castigos corporais, sol, tempestades de areia e destroços tombou para um lado, decifrando aquele suspiro vindo dela, a pessoa que mais confiava dentro de seu coração.  
\- Não seja tímido... Vamos, beba... - ela anunciou indicando o chá servido no pote. Ele titubeou na resposta corporal, poderia estar delirando novamente como muitas vezes delirara em sua prisão. Poderia ser uma armadilha e aquele pote fosse o seu passaporte para o tormento temporário de muitas dores infligidas e que seu corpo cansado jamais se acostumava. - Ou poderia ser só chá de morango, Annami... Vamos... Beba…  
\- O nome é Willian... - ele resmungou pegando o pote como conseguia e surpreso ao ver a mágica feérica tomar conta daquele objeto emadeirado se encaixar exatamente nas curvas nodosas de suas mãos atrofiadas. O segurar na mão esquerda estava firme pela primeira vez em 125 anos, um sorriso surgiu debaixo da barba espessa e irregular, lábios ressequidos alcançaram a borda do pote e beberam todo o conteúdo sem derramar uma gota fora, um risinho amigável vindo da ninfa encheu seu coração de novas energias.  
\- Você pode mudar de nome, de rosto, até de corpo, mas para mim sempre será Annami... - ela bebericou o seu chá com uma fineza impecável, ele recuperando um pouco das forças, forçou os ombros para trás para ficar ereto na postura, mas os ossos doloridos de estar sempre nessa posição no cativeiro, o fizeram mudar de ideia. Curvado ficou, mas entendeu que deveria se portar como um moço de família, como um cavalheiro, estava na presença de uma melíade, não poderia se envergonhar com suas maneiras primitivas. - Você pensa demais... - ela disse pegando um morango açucarado e retirando um pedacinho da pontinha. Com a destreza de uma elemental da terra (E mais por ser uma criatura travessa), apontou o fruto no nariz do homem turrão a sua frente e o acertou em cheio.

 

\- Mas que...! - ele resmungou, mais incomodado com a travessura e certificou onde o morango havia parado, bem dentro do chá, boiando levemente como se ali pertencesse. - Ninfas... - ele bafejou iscando o morando de seu chá e o mastigando com todo cuidado que seus dentes quebrados e falhos podiam.  
\- Sim, ninfas... - outro suspiro dela, para se transformar em uma exclamação eufórica - Você lembrou que eu existo! Uma maravilha nessa sua cabeça tão ocupada! - disse ela cutucando a testa macilenta do homem. Não se importou se seu dedinho ficou impregnado com o suor, a sujeira e a fuligem da pele dele, voltou ao seu chá alegremente e sorriu gentilmente para o convidado.  
\- Eu não esqueci... Só não queria incomodar...  
\- Oh claro... Deve ser bem incômodo ter você perto de mim...  
\- Os outros diziam que...  
\- Os "outros" não sabem de nada. - afirmou veemente a ninfa de cabelos de um loiro tão pálidos ou de castanhos escuros tão sombrios e ondulados. - Tanto que você seguiu o que os "outros" diziam e bem… - ela abanou a mãozinha que não segurava a xícara de chá - Não vamos repetir a nossa última discussão, sim?  
\- Eu paguei o preço por querer demais. Acho justo. - ela descansou a xícara no pires e ajudou uma joaninha seguir seu caminho entre as flores, as peças do chá, os biscoitos e outros utensílios. Com uma voz baixa e quase cantarolando, ela predisse:  
\- Jamais pense que sofrer por Amor é um preço justo, monsieur... - ele fechou os olhos ao sentir que a dor costumeira na região do pescoço voltara com toda força. Não era o pescoço que doía, era o coração esmigalhado, mas a dor se transferia para outros lugares como se não quisesse acusar de onde vinha.  
\- O que posso fazer para agradecer, linda melíade...? Oferecestes comida, abrigo e palavras gentis...  
\- Gostaria que você ficasse calado pelo menos por alguns minutos, pode ser? - ela respondeu com um riso tão cristalino e confortante que fez o rapaz se encolher em seu lugar. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia isso, o de querer gargalhar com alguém. - Essa sua cabecinha miúda está gritando coisas que me são pavorosas. Eu aconselho que depois desse chá e lanche, você se encaminhe a cachoeira e se banhe.  
\- Nada como um banho para limpar a alma...  
\- Oh sim... Você costumava repetir isso quando criança... - a ninfa se levantou de seu lugar e com um sorriso gentil acariciou o ombro direito do prisioneiro foragido, sua mão delicada, morna e macia deslizou pelo seu pescoço marcado com as queimaduras de mil correntes presas ao seu corpo para pousar na concha de sua orelha. Com um leve puxão, ela riu mais alto. - Pela Deusa! Como você mudou! - a reação dele foi de se encolher mais, desajeitado em seu tamanho no banquinho de madeira de uma mesa de chá minúscula.  
\- Eu continuo o mesmo... - ele evitou olhar nos olhos tão claros e escuros da musa perfeita, da companheira de brincadeiras infantis e dos sonhos que pareciam eternos em sua mocidade.  
\- Não, realmente mudou! Até seus pensamentos ruins estão escapando pelos ouvidos pra dar lugar a outros mais... Hmmmmm... - ela cerrou os olhos de modo pensativo para então sorrir maliciosamente. - Ah, nisso não mudou muito Annami...  
\- Não mudei no quê? - perguntou ele se afastando um pouco do carinho incondicional. Não queria pensar muito, pois sabia que estar na presença dela era ter que pensar em certas coisas que um cavalheiro não deveria pensar em horas como aquela.  
\- Ora, você sabe... - ela deu uma piscadela e um tapinha nas costas dele, ela apontou para o outro lado de sua casinha emaranhada em uma fundação de rochas, uma árvore de tronco excepcionalmente largo e de muitos galhos retorcidos. Uma confusão de janelas, sacadas enfeitavam a fachada da frente da casa na árvore da melíade Lenore e sempre fora assim desde que William deixara o Eire quando criança e se aventurara nos barcos da Marinha Mercante para ganhar a vida. O que viera depois, apenas lágrimas e chuva, o que viera não era resultado de sua amizade com a ninfa tão distinta, o que viera depois não era culpa de ninguém a não ser sua, mas sempre a mantivera em seus pensamentos e devaneios quando o mundo lá fora o engolia por inteiro. - A cachoeira é naquela direção, você irá saber. Fique à vontade, mas não tão a vontade...  
\- Como assim?  
\- Da última vez que você passeou por aqui você era uma criança, não lembra?  
\- Lembro… - ele mentiu forçando um pouco mais a memória para lembrar dessa lembrança que jamais deveria ter esquecido.  
\- E não nesse corpo seu agora. Era puro e imaturo! - o tom de voz da ninfa o fez arquear as sobrancelhas grossas e tentar se levantar do banquinho o mais rápido possível. - Eras puro de intenções e pouco sabias da crueldade dos homens! Tinhas uma imaginação tão grandiosa e sonhos tão gostosos de se aninhar e cuidar! - ela pontuava cada argumento com uma cutucada de dedo em seu ombro esquerdo (Particularmente era o que mais doía) - E olhe só para você!  
\- Desculpe-me, mas não pude evitar. O estrago está feito. - ele disse se levantando cambaleante e mirando pela primeira vez em muito tempo a sua aparência maltrapilha e desgastada. A mão que o tocara tão delicadamente minutos atrás puxou o seu nariz ossudo e quadrado até fazê-lo dobrar os joelhos em uma dor característica. - Ai, ai, ai... Quel est ce non-sens, mademoiselle?! - ele esperneou levando as mãos em súplica para as dela aparando o puxão no nariz.  
\- Oh, você ainda se lembra! - ela largou o nariz do rapaz e batendo palmas empolgada, deu alguns pulinhos no lugar. Pétalas de flores, insetos menores e muita areia fina seguiu o curso dos pulinhos e se espalhou em uma pequena nuvenzinha em volta dos pés da ninfa - Você ainda lembra!  
\- De como você sabe puxar o meu nariz? - a cara de tédio da ninfa o avisou que a resposta era a errada.  
\- De como nós trocávamos frases secretas em francês. Isso quer dizer que você não me esqueceu. Isso é muito bom...  
\- Como alguém poderia te esquecer...? - ele soprou verificando se seu nariz estava no lugar, o cheiro de morango impregnara em seu olfato e o peso em seus pulmões parecia ter esvanecido.  
\- Oh não sei... Talvez alguém que tenha repetido várias vezes que não acreditava em fadas quando mais moço... "Fadas são besteira! Invenção de malucos! Coisa de crianças tolas!" - ela repetiu tentando imitar ele quando era um homem "decente".  
\- Erro de cálculo. - ele respondeu automaticamente endireitando a postura com cuidado para não distender nenhum músculo mais que dolorido e percebendo que seu tamanho real chamara atenção da ninfa (que agora o olhava de cima abaixo), em um impulso de defesa ele voltou a ficar curvado. - O que foi agora?  
\- Realmente seu corpo não é mais o mesmo e não sei se isso me entristece...  
\- Acho que um bom banho resolve... - ela sorriu tristemente para ele e se aproximando devagar o enlaçou em um abraço apertado e envolto de uma aura de proteção. Fazia muito tempo que ele não sentia aquilo percorrer seu corpo, na verdade achava que não sentiria mais nada em sua vida a não ser a dor, mas os bracinhos que se enroscavam em sua cintura o convenceram do contrário. Seu coração, apesar de ter a impressão de estar na garganta, batia alto bem perto do ouvido da ninfa que o embraçara por inteiro.  
\- Você irá ficar bem... Isso eu te prometo... - as mãos dela faziam um carinho calmo e protetor em suas costas rasgadas e cheias de cicatrizes. - Annami, ma jolie... Retornastes sem asas a minha casa e aqui ficará até se recuperar... - e afastando um pouco seu rosto redondo e etéreo, fitou profundamente os olhos esverdeados que não brilhavam mais ao mínimo de luz refletida. - Viu como teus pensamentos ruins cessam quando procuras a trilha de volta ao teu coração? - o homem alto tinha o cenho cerrado na direção da ninfa, desajeitado em seu abraço e procurava palavras para se expressar.  
\- Ahn... Lenore... - ele murmurou bastante intimidado pelo abraço durar tanto tempo e pela proximidade do corpo pequeno da ninfa junto ao seu.  
\- Oui, monsieur? - A rouquidão da voz dele deu uma pista sobre o que exatamente o que ele estava tratando.  
\- Eu estou preso há séculos, sem banho, sem ver ninguém e muito menos alguém para me abraçar... desse... jeito... - ela o soltou um pouco, sem largar de seu corpo. - É um bocado complicado fazer meu corpo não reagir com... ahn... com... - ele olhou discretamente para baixo. A ninfa deixou o sorriso triste para trás e o malicioso surgiu rapidamente em seu rosto. Uma sobrancelha dela subiu e com um beliscão no queixo dele, ela se ergueu na pontinha dos pés e o beijou na testa.  
\- Podes ter mudado de nome, de corpo, de verdades, mas continuas o mesmo. - a ninfa olhou para os olhos esverdeados cheios de mistérios dele e depois para baixo, ele se encolheu. Soltando-o, ela caminhou de volta para a mesa de chá, sentou-se com um largo sorriso nos lábios finos e vermelhos carmim e apontou novamente para a cachoeira. - Vá, vá se lavar... E volte de alma lavada, s'il vous plaît... - ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa em resposta, mas resolveu dar meia volta e ir para onde ela havia apontado. Lenore serviu mais chá para si mesma e ao mordiscar um biscoitinho esmigalhado pelas mãos da criança crescida que ajudara a desabrochar para o mundo feérico, se abanou rapidamente pelo súbito calor que sentira.  
\- Lenore, não tenho roupas para me trocar! - ela ouviu lá longe, a rouquidão continuava. Gargalhando ela respondeu:  
\- Aprenda como lavá-las! - ouviu o resmungo do marinheiro e continuando a se abanar, terminou seu biscoitinho.


	4. Parada pra breja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilação de pequenas estórias que fazem parte do universo de Feéricos - contos para sonhar, mas que não estão no enredo original. A maioria é protagonizada pela menina vestida como um acidente de carro, Ângela Filha dos Ventos.
> 
> (História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)

A criaturinha miúda arrastando os pés descalços, vestida como um acidente de carro, totalmente de preto e maquiagem pesada, parou na frente do balcão do trailer, deixando seus sapatos de salto agulha impossíveis no chão e pousou o queixo redondo na superfície de madeira pintada.  
\- Baixa uma breja, monsenhor! - pediu ela levantando o dedinho mindinho e fechando os olhos com um longo suspiro. O homenzarrão que atendia dentro do trailer, alternando entre a preparação de um cachorro quente e uma leva de batatas fritas virou-se para ela com um hambúrguer lotado de recheio.  
\- Chica, você sabe muito bem que não sirvo bebida alcoólica pra criança... - e batendo os dedos na travessa de alumínio com condimentos, ele chamou: - Mesa 42... - Angie pensou que o hambúrguer era para ela, mas levou um belo tapinha repreensivo do cozinheiro, indignada em seu estado de exaustão no meio da madrugada ela o olhou com revolta.  
\- E-eu não sou criança! Tenho mais de 18 anos! - Emilio virou-se de novo para a chapa e continuou o preparo de mais um prato rápido para os poucos clientes da madrugada.  
\- Apresente um documento de identidade válido e aí libero a bebida... - ela procurou nos bolsos inexistentes de sua saia frufru em fiapos e cheia de cintas de couro, rolou os olhos para o lado. A mesa 42 estava vazia. - Mesa... - Toby chegou esbaforido, ajeitando o pano de prato no ombro e sorrindo largamente para a cliente de sempre.  
\- Boa noite, Angela...  
\- Buenas noches, doguitozito... - ela disse sorrindo cansada para ele e o cumprimentando com o toque de mãos que haviam ensaiado tanto durante as reuniões no Clube de Caça. Toby pegou o hambúrguer e foi para a mesa 42. - Oh seu Emilio Santiago, não tem ninguém na 42, posso comer no lugar do cidadão faltante?  
\- Tá maluca, anjinha? - questionou Emilio olhando para a mesa e acenando seriamente.  
\- Tou vendo ninguém ali... - e realmente não havia ninguém sentado na mesinha de plástico barato com banquinhos de alumínio, o sanduíche entregue sumiu assim que tocou a mesinha. - Eeeeeeeita, o que é isso?! - exclamou a menina acordando de seu estado letárgico, seu corpo reagiu na hora com o sumiço do sanduíche. Toby veio andando com um gingado diferente no andar manco. - Tá soltinho aí por quê, oh Toddynho? Cê acabou de ver...  
\- Os parentes do Toby finalmente estão frequentando o lugar...  
\- O quê?! - Angie perguntou boquiaberta.  
\- Alguns não gostam de aparecer para os humanos, então só dão um pulinho rápido por aqui e somem pro outro lado do véu... - explicou o menino-lobo endireitando a postura dela com uma puxada de leve nos ombros dela para trás. A garota feérica o olhou entediada.  
\- Alguém pode explicar para eles que isso não é elegante? Tipo, confraternizar com a comida é algo sagrado nas minhas bandas... E não fazer sanduíches sumirem não é lá... muito... perigoso para um filho mais novo ver? - a pergunta foi feita para Emilio, mas quem estava ao lado de Angie era o mendigo do Arges, devorando silenciosamente as batatinhas fritas e sorvendo todo o refrigerante escuro que Angie detestava colocar na boca. - Okay, aparições como essa também assustam os clientes... Por isso você não tem caixinha no final do turno, Emilio. - ela tentou desconversar, olhando o mendigo de cima abaixo.  
\- Bom ver você, Willian... - o mendigo grunhiu uma resposta positiva e continuou comendo sem parar.  
\- Por Danu, olhe só você... Mal saiu lá do subterrâneo e está engordando com comida saudável e o líquido corrosivo do capitalismo... Parabéns...


	5. tagarelando com moribundos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilação de pequenas estórias que fazem parte do universo de Feéricos - contos para sonhar, mas que não estão no enredo original. A maioria é protagonizada pela menina vestida como um acidente de carro, Ângela Filha dos Ventos.
> 
> (História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)

[cenário: porta dos fundos de algum hospital público instalado ali perto do Posto 2, entre a praça dos bombeiros e a avenida enorme da Metrópole.]

Um senhor varria devagar o pátio cheio de ambulâncias pegando poeira e fuligem, carros de marca importada e cestos de lixo hospitalar, quem ouvia era uma menina vestida como um acidente de carro, toda ao avesso, maquiagem pesada em uma máscara disfarçada para a noite urbana naquele lugar tão disputado pela boêmia. Ela o ouvia atentamente porque sabia que o senhor de estatura baixa - ombros curvados pra dentro, barriga saliente em um corpo magérrimo, de uniforme azul desgastado pelo uso e vassoura de piaçaba nas mãos de dedos longos e fortes - falava a verdade. Pela primeira vez em sua curta vida, alguém que falava a verdade sobre uma Realidade que ela imaginava que todos estavam usando truques para desafiá-la.

 

"Sou desses desajustados sabe, criança? Que gosta de ladrar até a mandíbula estalar e ver os milicos batendo dente sem entender o porquê. Eles não me machucam mais, eles não encostam mais nimim, todo mundo sabe mexer com gente doida dá nisso: indigestão na oratória. E olha que apanhei muito na minha juventude, coronhada na nuca, cacetada nos vidro dos olho, sacudidão nas goela pra aprender a não ser tão bocudo: peixe morreu de tanto beber água né? Cê sabe né? miúda... Cê sabe... Aí peixe fica maduro pra ser pescado, sabe? Pesca de cuidado, fica no em torno esperando a isca vir, catar a minhoca e sair remando pra longe do anzol, mas peixe bocudo que tenta ficar em silêncio? Esse sempre abocanha mais que a isca, a minhoca, o anzol, tenta pegar a linha toda pra saber quem é que tá na fisgação...

Pois vou lhe falar, fazia muito tempo mesmo que precisava te dar um presente. O presente que fosse, um sorriso sem dentre, uma palavra decente, um abraço comovente, mas nunca se assuntamos antes... Te via nessas vielas aí, andando fagueira como diabo cheio de espoleta nas sola, trotando na escuridão como se soubesse todos os segredos e olha só, eu aqui, no meu canto pensava: "essa miúda é fruto bendito meu... Fui eu que fiz e isso me orgulho, mas como vou assuntar com a miúda? Ela vai ter vergonha d'eu, vai fazer pergunta que não vou saber responder, vai querer me tirar lágrima que não irei mais verter... E dá uma dor sabe? Essa dorzinha no final do dia suado de não ter dirigido palavra... Essa dor que não larga do pé até quando me entupo de cachaça quente, farinha da boa ou bucho vitaminado dos médico (Esses não falha pra me deixar manso, bem manso, mas esquecer de que tenho que te dar um presente? Isso não...).

Cê merece tanto miúda que veio de uma parte d'eu! Cê merece tanto que nem eu sei se tem tanta estrela nesse céu afora pode te premiar com tanta poesia que deveriam escrever pra ti, tanta canção que deveriam te oferecer, tanto chamego, tanto afago e era pra eu fazer isso quando dava. Quando eu pudia ser mais do que sou agora, agora não dá mais não... Esse bode aqui tá mais passado que arroz de terceira em final de feira, hehehehehe...

Cê olha procê vê, miúda, inimigo é Tempo sem perdão, esperei sentado o de tua linda, e ela não deu, me deu essa graça aqui na minha frente, mas perdão, esse não deu, não. Não me arrecuperei disso não, nem acho que vou, já me encheram de tanto bucho vitaminado da medicina moderna, de tanta palavra de doutô estudado, verificado, fabricado, certificado, amado, mas não deram solução pros meus parafusos soltos, não. O que dói? Dói tudo. É compricado, não sei donde começar, é compricado. Cê sabe né? Cê sabe sim... Tô avistando nesse teu olho esbugalhado bonito de se ver: cê já perambulou nessa sopa de bucho vitaminado? Não? Mai então o que foi? Cê já amou? Oh miúda, cê já amou né? E dói né? Cê sabe, né? É cê sabe...

Donde ela tá agora? Lá vou saber? Não vi ela desde que cê era pequetitinha ainda dentro dela, tão graciosa aquela mulher ficou... (pausa para um suspiro longo e a retirada de um lenço de papel amassado do bolso da camisa do uniforme azul)

Não sou doido varrido, miúda, só acho que vejo coisa demais, coisa onde não deve estar, coisa onde não deveria estar e quando vejo, esperneio. Alguém tem que lembrar esse povo que aquilo que nóis não vê se embrica nesse mundo que nem café com leite e arroz com feijão. Eles tão aí, vendo nóis vendo eles, mas ninguém avisa os coitados que eles precisam ver que a gente vê eles, é mó danação.

É triste demais, miúda, ficar uma vida toda tentando explicar pros outros que eles não tão sozinho, que tamos aqui vendo eles e eles podem olhar pra gente também... Muito triste... Mas eu, miúda, tenho uma missão desde que nasci lá no nordeste calorento dessa selva do mundo: tenho que dizer a eles que também tou aqui vendo eles... Pra não esquecerem o que a gente veio fazer aqui e o que eles vieram fazer aqui.

Quê eles vinheram? Eu sei lá... Isso eles sabem de cor, mas esquecem, sabe? Esquecem do que vivem, do que realmente importa, do que é melhor pros outros, pra eles, pra nóis que vê eles e os outros... É triste assim... Cê entende, miúda? Entende que isso me machuca? Não te vi crescer, não te vi espichaar a crista, não te vi emprumando os peito pra brigar no mundo, não vi minha miúda sair das minha asa pra lutar aí fora nesse mundão feio aí fora. É triste ver isso... Cê cresceu e eu tava longe, tava aqui, da janela, te vendo roendo essas ruas aí afora, catando sonho perdido dos outro, fazendo eles acontecê, mesmo quando os outros não acreditava (E ninguém acredita), eu te vi crescer, mas não te vi sorrir e isso machuca demais, sabe? É triste dimais sô...

Sei que tá tarde pra pedir qualquer bobagem, pra tentar colocar paninho morninho na ferida que não vai sarar, mas quando cê precisar tagarelar com um bode velho, eu tou cá... Pó vir que aguento o rojão que for (Já vi cada coisa nessa vida que cê nem ia acreditar), pó vir e nóis tagarela com os moribundo lá da UTI e vê o que eles tanto sonha. Feliz são eles que não precisa viver nesse mundo... Disgramento é esse o dia que a gente decide cair pra levantar na cova de concreto e aturar isso pro resto dos dias. Cê entende isso, miúda minha? Entende cuma que se assunta? Posso te dar o presente então? Cê deixa eu tentar versar? Não ri não, miúda, esse bode velho sabe versar...

No meu tempo de moço, que osso  
Segurar o Amor num estandarte, que Arte  
Coração rebuscado na loucura, tontura  
Pino solto foi-me herdado, retardo

 

S'eu tentasse uma fagulha, amargura

S'eu jogasse todo charme, vexame  
S'eu morasse mais um pouco perto, esperto  
Esperto seria eu de te ver todo dia antes do amanhecer.

Eu, sei, eu sei, miúda. Não rimou, mas pra quê rimar poesia? ouve esse bode velho batuta aqui...  
Onde eu tava mesmo? Cê me fez perder a meada do fio, mizifia anjinha... (colocando a vassoura de lado como se fosse um apoio para o corpo pequeno e magro de idade e pigarreando para soltar a voz)

Como qualquer um!  
Como qualquer um que tem crise de bistinênça,  
Como qualquer outro que declarou seu coração à falência,  
Qualquer um outro aí, aiaiai...  
Como qualquer outro perdido que pede conselho.  
Como qualquer um que recebe um breve apego ainda cordado na escuridão.

Passa dia acordado,  
as manhã são fantasma,  
as tarde traz pesadelo.  
Ao avesso. Virou do avesso.  
Noite pelo dia, dia pela noite.  
O que era primo, virou pai.  
O que era irmão virou inimigo.

Lógiquinha imperfeita de uma sociedade alternativa.

Da minha cama, colchão tá comido.  
Dividir ao meio seria uma razão.  
Então divido tudo ao meio, eu reparto os pão.  
Eu vejo a alegria em massa,  
mai óia só, não vejo a minha satisfação

Rimou, mas satisfação seria uma palavra medíocre.  
Medíocre, medíocre, medíocre. Razão.  
Uma pra seguir, outra pra viver.  
Me desprendo das duas e vejo se meu barco vai correr.

Como qualquer um que tem crise de identidade.  
Como qualquer um que não suporta mais ser da mesma idade.  
Como qualquer um outro aí que não aguenta mais ser o mesmo.  
Ser-o-mesmo-humanitário (Releve, releve).  
Como qualquer outro aí. Não eu.  
E a memória é fraca, a carne é fraca, os pensamentos se tornam também.  
Reféns de uma insônia progressista-democrática-burocrática-fascista.  
Como qualquer um com os probrema passageiro.  
Como qualquer um outro aí.

Conta, conta nos dedos como dói. Os meus foram decepados no momento em que te deixei. Me diz como se pára de pensar? Tem engrenagem padrão? Tem fio de interrupção? Tem distraimento maior que a própria exclusão? Me diz...? Num diz...? Tudo bem, guento. Como qualquer um outro aí...

 

Gostou dessa, anjinha? Tem muita palavra bonita nessa, peguei no dicionário, já proseei com jurista, bem bonito isso, bem bonito... Quê cê tá chorando miúdinha? Fica assim não! Oh Deus Cristinho, tu chora e eu mingo de aflição, criança! Chora não! Se eu verso desde quando? Desde sempre, miúda, desde sempre. gente doida é assim mesmo, cantarola pra se liberar dos micróbios.

\- Obrigada... Por tudo... - a jovenzinha apertou o velho senhor no abraço desajeitado no corpo pequeno do zelador do hospital. Ele retribuiu com carinho nos cabelos longos e escuros dela.  
\- Cê para de chorar miúda... Isso corta o coração aqui...  
\- Cê não entende, seu Nascimento...  
\- Oxê, entendo um poco de tudo, miúda... Tá miorzinha agora? Chora não, que dói tudo, hehehe...  
\- Só um trenzinho...  
\- Pó falar pra esse bode aqui.  
\- E meu presente? - o senhor mirrado sorri de dentes falhos e retira um plástico dobrado com uma folha amarelada do bolso interno do uniforme. Entrega a folha coberta pelo plástico e espera a menina abrir e verificar o conteúdo do quase pergaminho lacrado, uma memória de uma vida inteira sem sobrenome.  
\- Cê trata de não rir não. Nome foi em pra agraciar tua avó, coitadinha... Ficou lá na minha terra esquecida, tricotando tapete e cantando na beirada do Rio com as roupa pra lavar. Lavadeira ela, formosa, boa de papo, levava jagunço, doutô, coronel e tenente na água morninha quando falava, todo mundo gostava de ver a véia cantar. Deus tenha mamãe... - Angela mirou várias vezes aquele pedaço de papel que parecia mudar toda a sua perspectiva de vida desde que se conhecia como gente, o nome ali correspondente nas linhas datilografadas em um papel amarelado pelo tempo a assombravam um pouco.

Já ouvira esse nome antes circulando por lugares onde não deveriam estar. Estremeceu.  
\- Cê sabe dos trem lá do metrô? - o velho balançou a cabeça confirmando.  
\- Não chego perto da minhoca de ferro não... Faz mal pra minha saúde. Num entendo aquele troço não. - a garota continuava a tatear a folha velha de uma certidão de nascimento antiga e passou o dedo na data ali exposta. Estava 23 anos atrasada. - Escuta miúda, cê vem visitar ieu amanhã?  
\- Com certeza! - ela respondeu animada e com um sorriso difícil de decifrar, sua mente estava um bocado perturbada com tantas perguntas a fazer.  
\- Traz coisa pra nóis bebê, trago pão e ovo lá de casa, nóis faiz lanche aqui sem ninguém saber...  
\- O senhor não quer ir lá onde moro não? É mais confortável que aqui fora...  
\- Cê quer isso, miúda? Não faiz nada que te deixe acanhada só por obrigação, viu? - ela sorriu novamente, mas deste vez de forma benevolente e confortável.  
\- Vai ser uma alegria ter o senhor lá em casa... A Raine vai adorar te conhecer...  
\- Mai quem é essa moça? Tua mãe apegada, é?  
\- Quase isso. Te vejo aqui na mesma hora?  
\- Só apertar na recepção, miúda anjinha...  
\- Obrigada... - ela disse o apertando em mais um abraço desengonçado e o soltando com lágrimas escorrendo novamente.  
\- Oh criatura difícil, sô... Para com a choradeira, miúda... Dói dimais aqui, sô... - disse o velho apontando o meio do estômago como se segurasse algo muito importante ali.  
\- Padim, coração fica mais em cima. - o velho zelador ajeitou o bonézinho estropiado no cocuruto grisalho e ralo.  
\- O dos outro fica, o nosso é bem aqui mesmo. - apontando pra barriga da jovenzinha. Ela gargalhou contente com essa peça de sabedoria. Tudo havia uma razão. Tudo.  
\- Padim, bença e bá noite... - ela disse beijando as mãos dele e recebendo um na testa.  
\- Danuu te abençoe, miúda anjinha... Danuu te proteja...

Na folha de papel encardido e amarelado pelo tempo estava prescrito sua criação. Nascera na metade da Primavera com o nome de Maria Ev'Ângela das Dores do Nascimento e tinha mais de 40 anos na contagem dos Filhos mais Novos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: a contagem de tempo dos Feéricos segue mais lenta que a dos humanos. Clássico. E como a Angie passou muito tempo na Terra dos Sonhos de Ninguém contou mais alguns anos desaparecidos aí.


	6. a amazona de prata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilação de pequenas estórias que fazem parte do universo de Feéricos - contos para sonhar, mas que não estão no enredo original. A maioria é protagonizada pela menina vestida como um acidente de carro, Ângela Filha dos Ventos.
> 
> (História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)

[cenário: trailer debaixo do viaduto, grupo de caçadores de quimeras estão em seu disfarce habitual, comendo cachorro quente e papeando sobre o que farão em seguida no próximo contrato. Uma jovenzinha de 20 e poucos anos chega esbaforida, passos desacertados em seus saltos altos plataforma chamando atenção de todos.]

\- Galera, galeraaaaaaaaa!! - e quando os trabalhadores noturnos na pausa olharam para ela. - Não vocês, galera! Acertamos o bingo amanhã, Zé Ferreira? - um dos trabalhadores levantou o copo de plástico de refrigerante e falou algo com a boca cheia. E chegando nos companheiros de caçada, ela firmou-se bem no lugar e pediu atenção com gestos dramáticos. - Parem tudo que estiverem fazendo! A-G-O-R-A! - os companheiros olharam para ela com cara desconfiada. - É, todo mundo, até você aí que não aparece muito... Prestenção, óia só que barato!

"Tava lá eu dentro do buzão certo? Aquela galera de madrugada, tudo meio sonolento, meio pra lá, meio pra cá, belezoca, eu tinha tirado meu cochilim, tava meio grogue por conta da festa... Não, naõ me perguntem que festa, sou uma dama e tenho uam reputação a zelar... Aí do nada, assim DO NADA!! olho pela janela esse buzão enorme pegando fogo! Piração na soda!!

O motorista acelerou mesmo com gente tendo que soltar ali perto, mas parecia ser tumulto de manifestação, mó doidera! Uns manés lá na frente começaram a gravar, como se desse, gente gritando, batendo pedaço de pau nas lixeiras, muita confusão, nada a ver com nada e aí BAM!! o buzão em chamas soltou essa rajada de sei lá do quê e putisgrila um dragão enorme!!"

\- Dragão ou dragonete? Há diferença... - perguntou Smithens, o baixinho carrancudo palitando os dentes.  
\- Deixa eu explicar, por favor? Tou empolgada na narrativa aqui...

"Um imenso dragão flamejante wtf sei lá das contas!! Claro que ninguém viu, né? Só feérico pode ver esses trem, muuuuuita piração na soda, tou falando... Aí a coisa começou a bafejar ar quente na galera já alterada, tava chamando rebuliço pros camarada, pode?! Os metralha foram descendo né? Com fuzil, colete a prova de tudo e já descendo o couro nos que tavam na frente...."

\- Peraê, isso aí não é por causa daquelas manifestações bobas que os Filhos-mais-Novos estão fazendo por aí não? - foi a vez do Pomposo perguntar com incredulidade, o olhar que Raine deu a ele o fez se aprumar no lugar. Ela era a favor desse tipo de reação popular, pois trazia novos sonhos e expectativas para aquele mundo tão cinzento, apenas não concordava com o oportunismo de uns que se aproveitavam da violência para chegarem aos seus objetivos.  
\- Era não, sô... Era coisa mais grave. Esses trem de policial entrar no morro e sair atirando a esmo? Pois é...

"Mas a bagunça tava feita e feia! O dragão baforando o povo, jogando aquela carga negativa ruim que essas quimera maluca faz na gente quando não sabemos o que fazer... Acredite, já enfrentei mais do que devia..."

 

\- É por isso que se recusa a abrir o armário de limpeza da copa...? - perguntou aquele que não aparecia muito, mas que Angie se recusava a falar durante aquela semana, haviam brigado novamente, e de novo, parecia um loop eterno de desencontros, farpas e silêncios.  
\- Era uma quiemra dracônica elemental de fogo na minha frente, tá? Não tenho tempo pra me preocupar com armários de limpeza da copa...  
\- O que eu encontrei lá explica bastante esse seu temperamento...  
\- Olha, tou tentando alertar um trem perigoso aqui e cê quer ter mesmo essa conversa?  
\- Como podemos garantir que vocês está em seu estado normal de consciência?  
\- Ele tem razão Angie... Você usou uma vez e a doutora disse que ficaria alguns dias ainda em transe... - disse Raine com certa amabilidade pela garota.  
\- Escuta, povo! Tem uma ultra-mega-blaster quimera na quitanda e vocês tão no modo "intervenção do ano"?!  
\- Deixa a pirralha falar, oras! - resmungou Smithens interessado no que Ângela falava.  
\- Pois bem... - concordou relutantemente Stardancer, cruzando os braços. Raine se levantou devagar do lugar e passou perto de Angie, não sentiu nada alterado em sua aura feérica, apenas a empolgação normal que ela sempre excedia quando estava contando uma história.

"Certo, quimera flamejante, ultra-mega-blaster-módafóca dragão e tudo mais! A galera embaixo já saindo no pau com os milicos, é pau é pedra é o fim do caminho, rapá! Eu sentindo que ia dar problema se aquilo ficasse muito tempo soprando no ouvido dos outros, decidi soltar né?"

\- Você o quê?! - Emilio que estava dentro do trailer deixou a a espátula cair na chapa com o ovo de forma perfeita se desalinhar e esparramar tudo na grelha.  
\- Aaaaaaah essa pirralha tem coragem, sabia! - riu Smithens dando um tapa em sua coxa robusta.

"Tava lá eu, né? Sozinha, desci, motorista gritando que não ia parar, mas tinha muita gente que ia pra Luz sacas? Sabia que não ia conseguiri catar o Zé Quimera sozinha, mas pelo menos distrair o bicho eu ia! Tava perigoso demais! Bicho assoprando, gente já levando porrada nas fuça, muita bagunça, uia! Dei a volta na quitanda, passei pela pracinha e tentei atrair o bicho pra lá..."

\- Ih caramba... Mestre Marcelo não curtiu isso... - opinou o garçom manco, Toby, passando por eles e pegando mais outra leva de comida para as mesas lotadas de clientes da madrugada.  
\- Onde tá esses caras quando a gente precisa?!  
\- Eles viajaram com a alcatéia...  
\- Ah, eles tem nomes bonitos agora?  
\- Não implica...  
\- Quem não implica, se estrumbica, Toddynho meu... - ela cantarolou dando uma piscadela para ele.

"Dei a volta, fui ver se os doguinhos de madame estariam lá né? Podiam me ajudar a manter o bicho de fogo na encolha, aí aconteceu..."

[A garota de saltos altos impossíveis e roupa cyberpunk fez um gesto dramático no ar. Os companheiros de caçada a olhavam com atenção.]

\- O que ela tá fazendo? - perguntou Smithens para Toby.  
\- Pausa dramática. - Toby respondeu rapidamente.  
\- Não estraga o momento, pô! - ralhou Angie para os dois e continuou.

"Na ascensão da aurora no horizonte cinzento, entre paredes de concreto e vigas de metal, altos tabernáculos e torres neoclássicas, aí vem... Prateada, pura e sólida, empunhando uma espada de fio afiado, ilimitado, doloroso de se tocar... escudo sem sigil, um escudo vazio, pronto para golpear e defender o cavaleiro sem sua montaria...!"

[Todos esperavam o restante da narrativa, um tanto exaltados... A jovem feérica estava no auge de sua empolgação criativa de narração de histórias e isso não passava despercebido pelos outros]

"Cavaleiro sem montaria? Não, amazona! Alta, austera, foooooooorça na peruca! Pele ébano como os nossos ancestrais, braços armados de corrente, de ferro, não! Aço! Pulou sei lá da onde, veio do céu! Brotou da terra? Primeiro golpe: ZÁS!! Bafejador de intriga e revolta ralhou nas venta! Uuuuuuuia!! Chamou o a quimera no cantinho, fez a finta e BANG!! Escudo na cabeça dura do mané cheio de azia quimeral... O trem tomou forma, gente! De fumaça! Ficou carrancudo que neeeeem... Terceira porrada! Essa foi da quimera, derrubou a menina no chão, os milico não ajudaram muito, acho que estavam sob efeito da revolução do dragão baforento... Tentei chegar perto pra ajudar, quase levei rodopio de cassetete no braço, desviei né? Sou ágil! Fiz as minhas lições direitim com a Raine.

Joguei pedra nos milico! Não podia deixar a menina se distrair não! O bicho tava tomando forma bruta, muita fumaça, muita tossida, muita gente caindo pelos tamancos por conta do calor, o BUUUUUUM!! O trem explode!!"

\- Que trem? Não era um ônibus? - perguntou Smithens perplexo e confuso.  
\- Era um ônibus, caro ferreiro... - explicou calmamente Stardancer para o baixinho - Essa é a forma como ela se expressa para coisas que ela não consegue entender ainda...  
\- Boa! Vou te chamar de Trem agora. Talvez faça efeito. - disparou a menina com sarcasmo, o olhar do antigo mestre não a intimidou, mas a deixou desconfortável.  
\- Tantos nomes já tive e nenhum deles me incomodou até então...  
\- Oh se soubesse a lista de nomes que andei catando por aí afora, aí ficaria preocupado...  
\- Você o quê?! - o murmúrio de Stardancer fez a garota sorrir de orelha a orelha, conseguira finalmente atingir um ponto fraco. Se é que era, mas a lista de nomes era mesmo enorme.  
\- Fica tranquilo, Gaimer... Nenhuma informação coletada pela menina nas suas andanças foi prejudicial... - assegurou Raine com seriedade. Todos ali sabiam muito bem que quando um feérico tinha muitos nomes, problemas vinham com eles.  
\- E a guria, o que aconteceu?! - Angie deu de ombros.  
\- Sei lá. Na primeira bordoada do milico, saí correndo pra não levar bola de borracha ou gás nas fuça. Saí varada!  
\- E toda essa narração foi...? - perguntou Pomposo terminando de fechar o score mais alto de um joguinho de seu celular.  
\- Olááááá?! Eu não sei o que aconteceu com a quimera módafóca flamejante! Só ouvi dentro do outro buzão que a coisa lá na quitanda ficou feia e deu gente em hospital e tudo mais... - Raine prontificou-se já tocando o braço de Pomposo, Smithens e Stardancer.  
\- Cavalheiros, temos um dragão quimérico para amansar... Smithens, preciso de bélico de primeira.  
\- Sim, Chefia, mando brasa com os ferros... - disse o homem baixinho estalando os dedos e ajeitando o pouco cabelo em sua cabeça. - Em 10 minutos tou na quitanda com o carrinho.  
\- Perfeito. - disse Raine com convicção, beliscou o queixo de Pomposo para que ele tirasse os olhos do celular.  
\- Já tou mandando o garoto-inseto pra lá. Ele vai adorar capturar um desses pra coleção. - disse o bonitão do grupo e com um sorrisinho malicioso completou. - Essa vai render uma quantia boa... Tou escaneando a região...  
\- Stardancer e eu iremos verificar o perímetro. Talvez essa quimera esteja enraizada além do ônibus pegando fogo. Temos que tomar todas as precauções. - o quieto nômade do Caminho Prateado passou perto da antiga aprendiz e tocou seu ombro de leve, Angie tentou disfarçar sua dor com um tapa bem dado na mão do homem mais velho.  
\- O que que é hein? - o olhar dado por Stardancer fez Angie querer soltar mais outra baforada de provocações, mas ele apenas indicou com a cabeça o cliente solitário sentado perto do trailer, devorando um sanduíche enorme como um esfomeado. Ela o olhou com cara de "Não, não, eu não!", Stardancer apenas beijou a testa dela e se encaminhou atrás de Raine.  
\- Hey! Eu quero ir! - exclamou Emilio tirando a touquinha de proteção de seus cabelos e já descendo do trailer. - Vocês não se atrevam a me deixar de lado com uma quimera dracônica aí fora!  
\- Sim, vai lá Emilio! Pode ir que eu e o Toby vamos cuidar aqui do trailer... De boa... - complementou Angie com entusiasmo, o cozinheiro deu uma olhadela longa nela e verificou suas pálpebras.  
\- Ñinha, você já se arriscou demais chegando perto dela, trata de ficar sossegada aqui. - e para os trabalhadores. - Rapaziada, vou precisar fechar cedo! Todo mundo acertou a conta? - os trabalhadores concordaram em sua maioria. - Toby, fecha o caixa, termina de servir ali o senhor Walter e leve essa menina pro Hotel.  
\- Mas... mas... mas...! - Angie foi protestar, mas Toby a abraçou forte pela cintura a afastando do trailer. - Eu sei virar hámburguer na chapaaaaaa!! - os caçadores atravessaram a grande avenida do viaduto e sumiram na próxima esquina. Toby a colocou sentada com o cliente de capote maltrapilho, barba emaranhada e grandes olhos verdes, esfomeado como sempre.  
\- Qualquer coisa que ele querer, me fala tá?  
\- Esse cabra ganha lanche grátis e eu não?! - Angie ficou indignada quase derrubando um saleiro na mesa, o mendigo pegou na hora. Toby deu de ombros.  
\- Ordens do Chefinho... - a menina se virou exausta e ofegante.  
\- Tá... Então filhotim de cruz-credo... Como está se sentindo?  
\- Faminto.  
\- Bem, temos algo em comum... - o olhar esverdeado perdeu o brilho ao encarar a jovenzinha muito maquiada. Angie fazia circulos em espiral com um palito no plástico que cobria a mesa. - A eterna fome dos curiosos... A guria de escudo e espada é tua?  
\- Não que eu lembre...  
\- Não seria teus zumbi, não?  
\- Não. - e enchendo a boca com uma mastigada - E não sou zumbi.  
\- Mas tá meio aqui, meio lá, nem coração tem.  
\- Meu coração pertence a outra pessoa.  
\- É, tou sabendo... - e chiando baixinho para aliviar a dor que sentia por enfrentar uma quimera tão poderosa, ela tirou algo do bolso da jaqueta parcialmente suja e chamuscada. - Isso aqui serve? - mostrando uma escama de tamanho de um palmo para ele, o mendigo mastigava seu lanche com cuidado e fungou ao tomar um enorme gole do refrigerante de fruta.  
\- Não sou capaz de fazer efeitos com materiais ígneos, menina...  
\- Ah carambolinhas! Me estressei toda por nada?  
\- Mas há quem faça.  
\- Opa, isso me interessa. Quem? - Sir Walter deixou o sanduíche no pratinho de plástico e ajeitou as costas. Arrumou a barba atrapalhando seu gesticular e estalou a língua para poder falar no idioma da garota sem errar nenhuma palavra.  
\- Conhece alguma Salamandra?  
\- No mangue?  
\- Não, Salamandra Real?  
\- Talvez uma, não tenho certeza, ela meio que não se apresenta assim... - ele deu um sorriso fraco de dentes falhos e voltou ao seu lanche. - O que eu faço com isso?  
\- Você que sabe. Não é você que levanta os mortos do túmulo?  
\- Opa, peralá que você foi o primeiro! E nem morto estava, só meio... passado do prazo de validade...  
\- Sinto falta dos chás da Lenore... - ele desabafou, dando a última abocanhada no lanche. Angie também suspirou.  
\- Eu também, Sir Walter... Eu também...


	7. dia de hoje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilação de pequenas estórias que fazem parte do universo de Feéricos - contos para sonhar, mas que não estão no enredo original. A maioria é protagonizada pela menina vestida como um acidente de carro, Ângela Filha dos Ventos.
> 
> (História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)

Maria Ev'Ângela das Dores do Nascimento não gostava de feriados.  
Afetava muito as pessoas a volta e quando você era uma feérica de muitas primaveras, pior ainda.

A Roda parecia girar incessantemente, desvairada, sem dar dica se iria parar em algum lugar ou simplesmente voltar para um ritmo normal e as pessoas ficavam um bocado estranhas. Ela mesma ficava estranha ao ver que as pessoas ficavam estranhas. Okay, estava um bocado confusa agora com toda essa estranheza no ar.

Os feriados eram como roletas russas para os feéricos: poderiam ser uma total alegria e felicidade, mas ao mesmo tempo deixar muitos em um poço de depressão e pensamentos ruins. Como poderia alegrar um Troll do Gelo quando todos comemoravam o começo do Verão? E que raios teria de bom comemorar o Dia das Crianças se o feérico já era milenar, velhaco, acabado e provavelmente usando fraldas? Dias específicos que os Filhos-mais-Novos decidiram incluir por conta de diversas razões (comércio, simbologia, religião, etc) eram os que mais traziam problemas e benefícios para os feéricos.

E os problemas eram o que ela deveria lidar mais.

 

Não a entenda errado, Angie era feliz como era. Mas às vezes ser ela a fazia ter muita vontade de ser alguém menos ou sei lá... Ser ninguém, como era antes. Entender o princípio universal do funcionamento da Vida era ruim quando se havia feriados mais exaltados. As estatísticas diziam: pessoas costumavam morrer mais em dias de feriados e isso deixava a menina querendo pular nas costas de todo humano que via para não deixá-lo fazer ou ser vítima de alguma besteira reservada do Destino.

Mas ela não podia e por isso ela se chateava nos feriados.

Um feriado em particular que ela não entendia o porquê dos Filhos-mais-Novos inventarem era os dias de parentes, dia dos pais, dia dos irmãos, dia dos avós, dia das Mães. Era tudo tão injusto! Para quê um feriado para comemorar algo que deveria ser celebrado todos os dias? Ela como uma menina órfã desde muito cedo sabia bem o peso da data em suas costas, não a celebrava por motivos que nem ela sabia o porquê e quando se juntava a alguém para comemorar, acabava emburrada por saber que toda a simbologia do feriado não a atingiria.

Okay, tudo bem, Angie sentia inveja dos Filhos-mais-Novos agraciados com a companhia materna. Sempre fora assim e sempre seria.

Aquele dia - o dia de hoje - era um dia desses, em que todos pegavam o domingo sagrado e iam na casa de suas matronas comemorar "seu dia" como gostavam de colocar nas propagandas. Ângela por sua vez preferia se enterrar dentro de um cinema velho e ficar comendo pipoca morna, vendo filmes de terror clássicos dos anos 60 e pensar que o mundo lá fora era muito idiota para compreender o que era viver sem mãe e pai desde pequena.

Pagou seu ingresso com moedinhas contadas, ajeitou o balde de pipoca perto do peito, pegou o litrão de refrigerante com dose de açúcar exagerada e entrou no pequeno teatro que se mantinha como cinema e casa de shows na grande Metrópole. Iria se desconectar do mundo lá fora, iria se imergir no que a fantasia dos humanos poderia criar com tão pouca sofisticação, iria se esquecer que era uma menininha solitária e órfã e que apesar de tudo que já havia passado em sua vida longa, queria muito ter um apoio materno por perto para fazê-la se sentir melhor com sua condição.

O filme escolhido era um filme muito ruim sobre tomates monstros e assassinos, como Angie adorava a fruta em seu sanduíche extra-grande no Trailer do Dogão, de certa forma se sentiu atraída pelo título. Sentou-se no meio do teatro, sala parcialmente vazia, com alguns espectadores espalhados pelos cantos, pessoas que também caíam no radar da Sina que Angie não conseguia desligar quando queria relaxar e aproveitar o mundo dos humanos. Sentou-se e ali ficou, mão indo e voltando no balde de pipoca, acompanhando o filme com uma atenção desviada por pensamentos sobre o feriado.

Por que não poderia ter a companhia de uma mãe?  
Fizera alguma coisa tão errada assim na vida anterior?

Será que vir para esse mundo agora nessa época era para ela aprender que ter uma família independia de ter laços de sangue com alguém? Mas todos que ela considerava como família não eram mães. Não, não, não, nenhum deles chegava perto do sentimento entre mãe e filha que ela queria tanto voltar a sentir.

Com Raine era um coleguismo quase simbiótico, a futura (não tão futura, mas adiando para sempre) Rainha de Hibérnia era como uma irmã mais velha, a orientando e a colocando na linha quando ela se desviava demais. Faziam bagunça juntas, arrumavam as bagunças juntas, trocavam dicas de moda aventureira, dividiam os mesmos gostos musicais, gostavam de biscoitos, vinho tinto e gatos, mas Raine não era maternal, bem longe disso.

Mama Zenzi era como uma avó, mas não se aproximava da figura materna. Por ser a lendária eshu da Tribo dos Nômades do Caminho Prateado, Mama Zenzi não chegava nem perto da figura matronal que todos achavam que ela era. A senhorinha milenar era uma cigana de corpo e coração, suas regras eram diferentes daquelas que Angie conhecia das mães humanas e definitivamente levava mais puxões de orelha e sermões da velhinha do que realmente aquele amor de mãe.

A palavra "Amor" fez Angie encolher no banco comido do cineminha barato, a lembrando que estava esmagando o balde de pipoca. Relaxou por um momento, pegou seu litrão de refri e sorveu calmamente para amenizar a dorzinha chata que atingira a boca do estômago ao pensar em "Amor". Era estranho admitir que uma reação involuntária de seu corpo a fazia lembrar do porquê estava ali naquele lugar, naquela época, sobrevivendo àquela provação. Foi o Amor que a trouxe para esse mundo e pelo Amor deveria permanecer, mesmo que isso causasse náuseas e contrações nas entranhas.

De Mama Zenzi passou pela lembrança da senhorinha enfermeira do Posto 2, dona Alcidez, que morava na caçamba enferrujada perto do depósito dos garis e cuidava de todas as meninas do aterro sanitário em que nasceu e foi criada. Aprendeu muita coisa com a velha, como catar lixo bom de lixo ruim, como ficar longe do montinho do ferro-velho (Por razões óbvias: todo feérico era alérgico a ferro de qualquer tipo, enferrujado pior ainda) e do montinho hospitalar, como deveria escolher as frutas nos montinhos de orgânicos, como deveria negociar os recicláveis com o povo das associações. A senhorinha também havia lhe dado o melhor amigo possível para uma menina como ela: Toby viera pequeno pro Posto 2 e cuidava da dona Alcidez e assim que ela morreu, Angie tratou de cuidar do filhote de garou até que ele soubesse se transformar direito com as instruções de Emilio.

Suspirou novamente. Dona Alcidez era muito boa para ela, muito boa mesmo. Não merecia ter morrido em um hospital frio e cheio de Banalidade, de pneumonia, com filhos estúpidos disputando a casa onde morava. Ela merecia melhor, merecia ter vivido mais um pouquinho e dignamente como queria, mas com a Morte não se negociava, até porque... bem... A jovem feérica comendo pipoca em uma sessão de cinema de classe D era parte Dela.

Lembrou então do dia em que conheceu a estrangeira, que o nome sempre escapava da língua ao tentar lembrar, uma moça qualquer, bem bonita, de longos cabelos escuros e rosto quadrado, olhos que mudavam de cor quando o Sol ou a lua pegava direitinho no reflexo, de vestido floral rosa bebê e chapéu de feltro claro que por acaso entrara em sua vida quando era bem pequena. A moça não falava seu idioma, mas se esforçava em entender suas poucas palavras quando permaneceu por um tempo ali visitando o Posto 2 e ajudando a associação de catadores de lixo.

Angie não largava dela. Ficava literalmente grudada em seu vestido, observando cada movimento, cada gesto, cada reação, cada sorriso ou linha de preocupação, mas não lembrava de seu nome, nem quando forçava a memória de como a moça a deixara. Bem, não foi a moça que a deixou, Angie sabia que havia deixado a moça, isso sim era a certeza absoluta, pois os nômades costumavam não criar raízes até quando o Amor aparecia em suas trilhas. Suspirou de novo, sorveu mais do refri, quase engasgou ao ver uma cena absurda acontecendo na tela. Aquele filme estava ficando interessante.

Desviou seus pensamentos novamente para prestar atenção no enredo esdrúxulo e nem percebeu que alguém sentava de seu lado.  
\- Já chegou na parte dos soldados com lança-chamas...? - perguntou a pessoa do lado, ajeitando uma bolsa no banco vazio do lado e tirando alguns doces.  
\- Na-não... Tão ainda fazendo aquele trem lá no shopping center...  
\- Aceita jujuba? - ofereceu a moça desconhecida de seu lado. Angie ligou o automático e estendeu a mão para aceitar as jujubas, mas antes de jogá-las na boca parou para observar a companheira de filme: era a lupina do meio da Tribo Klovia. E ela estava...  
\- Você parece que nem gente normal... - comentou a menina fazendo uma careta desaprovando as roupas da lupina tão aterrorizante. Toda vez que Angie encontrava as 3 irmãs, sempre era sinal de mau agouro ou catástrofe na certa, mas ver a do meio ali, sozinha em um cinema barato, isso era muito incomum.  
\- Não sou gente normal, só tento disfarçar a minha diveza para o mundo... - disse a lupina mexendo nos cabelos como se gabasse daquele atributo. Angie levantou uma sobrancelha e comeu as jujubas com cuidado, não saberia qual seriam as intenções da metaforma ali.  
\- Cê veio nomnom alguém?  
\- Não, só ver o filme ruim mesmo... Oh, não falei! Lança-chamas! Yaaaaaaay! - comemorou a mulher nem tão jovem nem tão velha, levantando os braços e sorrindo com os caninos a mostra. Angie encolheu-se em seu lugar e voltou a comer pipoca com muita vontade. Olhou ao redor para os espectadores pingados, alguns estavam perto da saída lá no fundo, um mais corajoso estava ali quase de encontro com a tela torta do cinema.  
\- Cê veio me cobrar alguma coisa?  
\- Não...  
\- Então não vai me nomnomnom?  
\- Não...  
\- Então por que está aqui...? - a Fúria Negra virou para Angie com seriedade, olhos castanhos claros e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. A raiz dos cabelos era loira, Angie percebeu. A Fúria era loira?!  
\- Vim assistir o filme ruim porque gosto da parte do lança-chamas, menininha curiosa e perguntadeira. - e voltou a ver o filme. Angie olhou de novo pra saída do teatro. Ninguém na platéia, estava sozinha e encurralada em um teatro velho, mofado, vendo filme de terror com uma Fúria Negra (E se sabia bem das histórias: a Fúria mais sanguinolenta de todos os tempos junto de suas irmãs). - Quer mais doce?  
\- Não, tou bem aqui... - a risadinha da mulher mais velha fez Angie sentir a pipoca e o refri remexerem em seu estômago de ferro.  
\- A Filha dos Ventos recusando comida... Essa é boa... - e remexendo em sua bolsa no banco vazio, ela tirou uma barra de chocolate e um potinho cheio de confeitos coloridos, passou para Angie segurar enquanto tirava mais coisas: livros, um espelho redondo, celular, fones de ouvido e carteira. Deixou tudo no colo de Angie até conseguir pegar o que queria.  
\- Cê lê Senhor dos Anéis...? - a menina viu a capa do livro pesado e tentou se mexer na cadeira, não lia muito porque não sabia ainda juntar as palavras direito.  
\- Arram, meu favorito... Oh não, é O Hobbit. É um bom livro, já leu?  
\- Sim, sim... - Angie mentiu para não prolongar aquele assunto que a deixava mais acuada que ficar na companhia de uma das bestas mais cruéis do mundo sobrenatural. A Fúria virou para ela e com um sorriso de caninos aparecendo entre os lábios, soprou um canudinho colorido e deixou bolinhas de sabão voarem para cima delas. - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! - a feérica caiu na risada na mesma hora, quase derrubando tudo no chão. Foi aparada pelas mãos da lupina, que foi colocando tudo de volta em sua bolsa, menos o livro pesado.  
\- Me avisaram que para ter encontros com feéricos é sempre bom levar tubos de bolinha de sabão e... - fuçando novamente na bolsa, tirou um óculos de lentes azuladas e o colocou com estilo. - E precisa de proteção aos efeitos que vocês nos causam.  
\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! - a jovem Eshu não parava de gargalhar alto pelo inusitado modo da lupina se proteger. Não havia muita lógica no que ela falara, mas Angie se sentia mais confortável com a presença dela, segura talvez... Confortável e amigável, sim.  
\- Hey, schiu! Está atrapalhando as pessoas a ver o filme! - ela a admoestou murmurando e colocando o potinho colorido de enfeites no colo de Angie e tirando a pipoca dela. - Não coma tanta porcaria dos humanos, isso mata a sua essência natural... - Angie nem tinha prestado atenção no que a mulher falara porque estava admirada com os confeitos cristalizados com açúcar.  
\- É de quê?  
\- Várias coisas... Sementinha de abóbora, feijões mexicanos saltitantes, cicuta... - a feérica a olhou apavorada. - Tou brincando, criança... É na maioria semente de abóbora, faço com bastante açúcar e um pouquinho de manteiga, é gostosinho na verdade... - pegando algumas e colocando na boca. Angie observou a mulher mastigando o snack barulhento - E faz barulho quando a gente come... - disse com a boca parcialmente cheia. A menina olhou para os confeitos e experimentou um... E dois... e uma mão cheia, até estar absorvida com a sensação de pequenas explosões dentro de sua caixa craniana que a deixavam muito feliz, muito muito feliz.  
\- Cumé que se faz isso? Quero fazer também! - perguntou ela com entusiasmo, estava sentindo algo estranho expandir em seu peito, como um quentinho bom depois de tomar chocolate quente ou rir a beça das piadas de Toby.  
\- Bem... Você pega a abóbora, tira as sementes, lava bem né? - foi explicando a mortífera lupina, Angie não prestou atenção no que ela falava porque percebera que ela usava maquiagem, muita, bem ali perto do olho esquerdo até a bochecha. Cobria alguma coisa, uma cicatriz talvez? - E você nem está prestando atenção no que falo... - completou a mulher assoprando as bolinhas de sabão novamente, Angie gargalhou tanto que logo estava limpando lágrimas do canto dos olhos. - Escuta... Não te ensinaram a ler nas tuas andanças não?  
\- Ahn, quê?! - a menina quase cuspiu o que tinha na boca por ser descoberta.  
\- Não tenho telepatia avançada, menina, mas sei quando alguém finge que sabe de alguma coisa para não parecer constrangedor... - e indicando sua volta - Você acha que eles fogem da gente por quê?  
\- Porqueeeeee... vocês são... vocês comem gente. - respondeu Angie afinal, sentindo que uma casca de semente havia ficado grudada em seu dente.  
\- Sou vegetariana.  
\- QUÊ?!


	8. Os escorregadios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilação de pequenas estórias que fazem parte do universo de Feéricos - contos para sonhar, mas que não estão no enredo original. A maioria é protagonizada pela menina vestida como um acidente de carro, Ângela Filha dos Ventos.
> 
> (História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)

Eis um corredor extenso de uma instituição qualquer.  
Pode ser de uma escola, universidade, hospital, escritório, o que for.  
Nesse corredor há uma única porta aberta.

Atrás dessa porta há um armário de limpeza qualquer, com estantes improvisadas com produtos de limpeza, algumas vassouras, esfregões e rodos. Uma enceradeira velha e enferrujada, galões de desinfetante de cheiro forte de limão, luvas de plástico amarelas penduradas em alguma estante.  
Sentada ao chão está uma jovenzinha que podemos identificar como "A menina".

Do lado de fora desse espaço pequeno, no corredor sem porta alguma a não ser essa, está a Morte, personificada como a famosa ceifadora, vestida de grosso manto escuro, o capuz cobrindo a caveira angular, de protuberantes ossos em alguns lugares da bochecha e mandíbula projetada para frente com grossos caninos. Sem olhos, ela observa, com sua foice pendurada nas costas, sentadinha em um triciclo infantil de cor rosa choque, encarando a porta como se estivesse ouvindo atentamente a "Menina".  
\- Você colocando dessa maneira parece bem mais fácil de entender... - continuou a menina para a Morte de triciclo. Sua voz estava abafada pela porta estar fechada e o diálogo seguir normalmente. - Desculpe-me, mesmo... Tá tudo bem... O importante é que sei agora, né? - a Morte concordou com o seu capuz movendo para cima e para baixo no rosto cadavérico. - Agora sei o que fazer com o restante do meu tempo.  
\- Apenas não se precipite. - avisou a companheira das últimas horas.  
\- Não, não irei. Quero fazer direito, eles confiam em mim.  
\- Não quer nem pensar em uma escapatória?  
\- E por quê eu faria isso? Tem jeito? - a Morte de triciclo deu de ombros, a foice pendurada em suas costas mexeu um pouco.  
\- Talvez dê certo. Alguns tentaram.  
\- E foram felizes?  
\- Infelizmente não sei. Apenas sei que tentaram.  
\- Difíceis de pegar?  
\- Escorregadios.  
\- Não quero te dar trabalho.  
\- Nem eu. - a Morte ia pegar impulso em seu triciclo rosa-choque e pneus de plástico desgastados, mas a menina se moveu dentro do armário de limpeza no corredor de extenso de uma única porta.  
\- O que acontece se um dos escorregadios conseguir?  
\- Fica difícil de prever. Muitas coisas mudam, novos horários, pouco tempo para adaptar a carga-horária.  
\- Se precisar de alguém...  
\- Com certeza não irei te chamar. - e pegando impulso em seu triciclo, a Morte pedalou algumas vezes no extenso corredor de uma única porta. A menina colocou a cabeça para fora da porta, assistindo a ceifadora ir esvoaçante pelo corredor. Suspirou de cansaço, de tristeza, de impaciência.

Olhou para aquela porta que dava acesso ao corredor. Tudo parecia tão diferente agora que sabia o que fazer.  
Poderia tentar mais uma vez, não é?  
Ser um escorregadio não estava nos planos dela.


	9. Conversas ao amanhecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilação de pequenas estórias que fazem parte do universo de Feéricos - contos para sonhar, mas que não estão no enredo original. A maioria é protagonizada pela menina vestida como um acidente de carro, Ângela Filha dos Ventos.
> 
> (História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)

A comemoração da noite anterior fora um sucesso-desastre. Sucesso, pois a caçada ao monstro do Lago (Que nem era tão monstro assim) havia sido finalizada, com grandes expectativas para o próximo contrato e uma recompensa muito boa para os Caçadores de Quimeras. Desastre, pois boa parte da recompensa agora estava depositada em grandes barris de cerveja envelhecida que abarrotavam a sala de jogos e Hall do Hotel.

Do chão perto do sofá na janela, uma figura meio torta tentava pegar uma caneca com mais líquido fermentado de cor escura e aroma achocolatado, uma mão esguia de longos dedos estapeou a mão pequena e com um grunhido depositou um copo d'água e comprimidos contra ressaca. Outro grunhido foi a resposta, o próximo grunhido foi abafado por um corpo maior se sentando no sofá confortável e se deixando deitar com a cabeça no braço de madeira antiga.

\- Bom dia, raio de sol... - rasgou a voz sonolenta de Angela, Filha dos Ventos, para a líder do grupo Raine. Pela tonalidade nada harmoniosa da menina Eshu, a Sidhe percebeu de imediato que alguém ali estava pior do que ela na questão da bebedeira.  
\- Dia, querida Angela...  
\- Quem colocou esse efeito legal no teto?  
\- Que efeito?  
\- Ele tá girando...  
\- São apenas seus olhos, querida... - respondeu Raine com um leve sorriso no rosto pálido, olhos verdes ainda lânguidos pela quantidade de álcool circulando em seu corpo.  
\- Cadê todo mundo?  
\- Cansados e embriagados...  
\- E o Tobbinho?  
\- Debaixo da escada em sua forma mais branda...  
\- Como é que ele consegue beber tanto e virar cachorrinho de madame depois? - perguntou a menina levantando a cabeça.  
\- Segredos da natureza dos lupinos, menina...  
\- Cara, o que que tinha nessa stout...? - a mão de Angela foi automaticamente para a caneca com a bebida, mas Raine a tirou de perto com um olhar fulminante, mesmo ainda anuviado.  
\- Chega de levedo por hoje.  
\- É malte! - disse Angela com certa aspereza.  
\- Não discuta, sou sua Rainha. - Raine colocou o ponto final na conversa com um pouco de sarcasmo, a menina Eshu fez uma cara fechada, mas logo sorriu bobamente.  
\- Oh sim Majestade... - tentando reverenciar Raine, mas falhando miseravelmente por sentir o corpo pesado demais para isso. Deixou sua cabeça quicar ao chão e boca amarga do sono induzido pela quantidade de cerveja que tomara.

 

Momentos em silêncio tomaram conta da sala de jogos, a mesa de sinuca estava bagunçada com bolas de bilhar, tacos espalhados, cartas de pôquer jogadas, cinzeiros revirados e alguns objetos perdidos (Provavelmente os donos viriam reclamar após se sentirem um pouco menos incapacitados pela bebida). O placar que anunciava os times de sinuca estava coberto por pó de giz, rabiscos inteligíveis e uma carinha smiley desdentada. o sol ainda não havia aparecido lá fora e a fina cortina de tecido claro não denunciava seus raios na sala mais escura do edifício. Raine se ajeitou no sofá, esperando que o remédio caseiro desse jeito de levar aquele torpor de bebida fora de seu sistema, já Angela estava largada no chão, em seus pijamas favoritos, joelhos encolhidos perto do estômago e de vez em quando balbuciando algo para o pé do sofá.

\- Angie... O que é o Amor pra você? - perguntou a feérica mais velha, esperando uma resposta completamente aleatória.  
\- Peraê que você tá sendo reducionista demais... Filtra esse trem aí... - resmungou a menina, tirando os cabelos negros da frente dos olhos e ficando de barriga para cima para respirar direito.  
\- Somos ensinados desde pequenos a nos preparar para esse sentimento sublime... Mas poucos conseguem atingir essa perfeição... O que é o Amor para você?  
\- Não seria melhor perguntar: o que raios eu penso dessa coisa toda de namoricos?  
\- Não foi exatamente isso que quis dizer...  
\- Raine, com todo perdão de minha pobre educação nômade, mas estamos claramente bêbadas, o sol nem veio ainda e você tá me perguntando o que é Amor? - a menina falou isso rapidamente, tirando uma risada rouca da líder que cobriu seus olhos com um dos braços. - Cê não tem o que fazer não?  
\- Eu amo a Caçada. - disse Raine em tom ameno e de certa forma... gentil (Nada usual para ela). - Amo correr entre as árvores, farejando o ar, descobrindo as pistas que a Mãe nos deixa escapar a cada passo na relva, amo rastejar entre as folhas caídas, a terra batida de chuva e orvalho, espreitar entre os arbustos, preparar a armadilha perfeita e finalmente... - fazendo menção de segurar um arco e flecha, apontando para o teto. - Isso me excita, fascina, me adormece...  
\- Eu prefiro uma macarronada com queijo... - suspirou Angela se endireitando no chão, joelhos dobrados para cima e mãos no estômago. - Essa coisa aí é difícil dizer... Cada um tem sua visão... Você ama caçar... Eu amo comer... Tobbinho ali ama fazer xixi no poste... Emilio ama ajudar os outros, Pomposo ama dar uns pegas em menininhas inocentes e não sei o que o Smithens ama...  
\- Resmungar... - as duas riram ao mesmo tempo tomadas pelo efeito da bebida. Ao se recuperar, Angela suspirou fundo e decidiu tomar a água com o remédio, queria estar melhor antes do meio-dia.  
\- Você já se apaixonou nessa vida, menina nômade? - a pergunta pegou a mais nova de surpresa, mas como a resposta era claramente simples, Angie apenas negou com a cabeça. Os olhos intimidadores de Raine se abriram em surpresa. - Está mentindo pra sua Rainha?! - a mão da menina levantou pedindo um tempo, estava no meio de um gole generoso da água após colocar o comprimido na boca, se recompôs um pouco, ajeitou a postura e pigarreou.  
\- Meu objetivo não é esse... Tipo... Objetivo de vida, o que seja... - disse ela seriamente, Raine virou-se lentamente para ouvir a menina Eshu falar, eram esses os raros momentos em que a herdeira de Hibérnia sabia que os anos de andanças da Filha dos Ventos traria à tona alguma resposta a angústia particular dela. - Perguntar o que é Amor não é exatamente colocar tudo em uma categoria, certo? - Raine sorriu consentindo. - E aposto que você só perguntou isso pra me ver tagarelando né?  
\- Mais óbvia que isso, não consigo ser.  
\- Alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudar em particular? O que é o Amor para você então?  
\- Eu amo a Caçada. Não amo como os amantes e as bonitas histórias da Corte. - Angie suspirou profundamente para ela. - Isso me irrita, pois sei que meu objetivo aqui é exatamente esse: a Caçada. Mas o que será de meu futuro se a bênção de Danuu nunca chegar a minha porta...? - a última frase foi como um sussurro, envergonhado, contido, sem jeito.  
\- A Vó Danuu tem os modos dela... - Raine riu sonoramente pelo tratamento informal que Angie tinha com os deuses de sua espécie. - Talvez não seja esse o modo como todos romanceiam, ou talvez as músicas sobre não estejam certas... Já percebeu que a maioria das músicas que falam de Amor sempre acabam tristes? - pontuou a menina com a caneca e tomando outro gole. - Por que essa necessidade estúpida do ser humano de chorar pitangas quando estão apaixonados? Por que então sofrer mais sentindo Amor do que outro sentimento? Definitivamente nunca vi alguém com dor-de-cotovelo em um balcão de boteco por odiar alguém, cê já viu? - Raine concordou muda, havia algo ali por trás das palavras misturadas que fazia uma pequena linha de raciocínio brotar em sua mente. - Amor é algo que os deuses inventaram pra ver a gente fora de nossa normalidade. O que pode ser bom... e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Talvez os segredos da Mãe sejam apenas mal interpretados pela gente... Somos pequenininhos perto dela, tipo micróbios, bem bem bem beeeeeem pequenininhos assim... - Angie foi sinalizando suas palavras com os dedos da mão esquerda como se estivesse reduzindo algo imaginário. - Talvez o seu Amor pela Caçada seja o grande mistério a ser desvendado. Talvez você queira encontrar razão por não seguir o que esperam de você, mas no final das contas a Caçada é que te faz sentir viva, completa, perto da Mãe Danuu...  
\- Vó Danuu... - corrigiu Raine tentando ser cômica, Angela fez uma careta e segurou os peitos ofendida.  
\- Hereeeege! Falando assim da Mãe de Todos!  
\- E você pode?  
\- Sou café com leite no esquema do Universo, posso tudo... - e levantando a mão - Menos rodas gigantes... Não consigo suportar rodas gigantes...  
\- Angela... - Raine riu-se e voltou a olhar o teto com certa tranquilidade instalada em seu coração. Algo estava para acontecer em breve, ela sentia isso, apenas não conseguia saber se sua angústia era derivada de tudo que os outros colocavam em seus ombros ou se eram seus extintos mais primitivos gritando que algo faltava.  
\- Nunca me apaixonei porque essa não é a minha meta aqui, agora. - a menina apontou para o chão - Há muitas coisas a se fazer nessa vida, nessa aqui, nesse Tempo, nesse pequeno espacinho que me foi ofertado. Amar não é um luxo que eu possa me reservar a ter. Se já tive vontade? Várias vezes, e como! Tantas pessoas interessantes que conheci nesse caminho prateado! Poucos que me cativaram em segundos, mas mesmo assim... - a garota olhou para a mais velha, deitada no sofá, segurando o olhar pensativo para as cortinas ao seu lado no sofá. - Eu acho que... Interpretamos o Amor de forma muito muito muito parcial e egoísta. E acho que você não deveria se prender a essa concepção que tanto te ensinaram desde pequena... - a voz de Angie estava mais sóbria e séria. - Myrna Reiners... Se sua vida é caçar, então se deixe caçar. Não complique aquilo que é simples. Isso sim é Amor: simples, prático, indolor. Como uma flecha que você gosta tanto de atirar... - a linha de pensamento de Raine foi tomando forma, como um nevoeiro se dissipando para mostrar a real paisagem.  
\- Sua sabedoria me atormenta, pequena Eshu...  
\- Ah cê sabe... Tou aqui pra isso... - silêncio entre as duas, Raine franziu a testa e virou-se para a garota no chão.  
\- Por que me chamou de Myrna? - Angie deu de ombros como quem não quer nada.  
\- Porque sei lá... Gosto do som das sílabas? - Angie levantou em um movimento só e pegou a caneca com stout, tomou em uma golada só e botou a lingua pra fora, indo para a cozinha. - Blergh, tá quente!! - exclamou arrastando os pés. O olhar de Raine ficou estático debaixo da mesa de bilhar.

Um crachá de Hospital.


	10. as estrelas, o destino e o nascer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilação de pequenas estórias que fazem parte do universo de Feéricos - contos para sonhar, mas que não estão no enredo original. A maioria é protagonizada pela menina vestida como um acidente de carro, Ângela Filha dos Ventos.
> 
> (História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O poema que Angie escrevia está aqui:
> 
> "Maybe you were born from the stars...  
> With nothing in your past, nothing coming around your future.  
> Just be what you were destined to be.  
> Maybe you were born only to exist...  
> Nothing about happy endings, nice dresses, shoes and waltzing around the balls  
> Maybe there is no Love marked in your Destiny's list.  
> You just be what you were destined to be.  
> Just this. Nothing more.  
> No dancing, no fairy-tale, no magic, no power, nothing.  
> Just you, the Destiny and the stars...
> 
> Yeah, maybe you were born from the stars  
> All the signs are up there  
> The dim lights in the darkest night  
> The magic upon the magicians  
> The music for the dancers  
> The only powers for those never will achieve anything import in their lives  
> The obscure nothing of million questions for the scientists  
> The romantic meanings for the lovers  
> Maybe you were born from the stars...  
> With nothing in your past, nothing coming around your future.  
> Just be what you were destined to be.  
> Maybe you were born only to cease...  
> Just like that star, dead a long time ago and we are still blessed by its light
> 
> Maybe I was born to some idiotic mission to save someone else  
> Save them from themselves  
> Save them from myself  
> Maybe I was born from that damn destiny will predict  
> That kind of profecy that leaves a sour taste in our tongues  
> But we kissed so many times, so many times  
> It fades away after so many punches
> 
> Maybe I was born to be with you  
> Nothing more  
> I deserve anything better or worse  
> Just me, being what I was destined to be.  
> With you.  
> Not you with me.  
> Maybe someday I'll be a star too  
> That one you'll look and wish it was only yours  
> Maybe I was born only to watch you disappear...  
> Just like that star, dead a long time ago and still blessed by its light"

A dificuldade de se colocar ideias no papel é quando você tem ciência que não sabe como fazer isso propriamente dito. Cá estou eu de madrugada, falando que nem gente grande e com um pedaço de papel debaixo do pulso e uma caneta azul em punho. Falar em voz alta dá problema (Sempre dá), pode alguém ouvir e achar que estou declamando coisa bonita para outro alguém.  
Como se fosse.

Às vezes a gente precisa de um momento de pura solidão pra ter uma ideia do que a gente sente tanta falta.

Quando eu sento pra escrever, nada me parece estar a altura de qualquer coisa para se ter em um livro, deixado pro povo da frente, pra eles algum dia lá no futuro baterem os olhos nas páginas amareladas de algum tomo perdido e apontarem pro meu nome: "Hey olha, era aquela menina dos Ventos!" - a complicação começa aí. O nome que vai ficar.

Eu sei como eles me conhecem, escuto quando eles murmuram pelos cantos de onde eu venho, de quem eu sou, para onde eu possivelmente vá ir daqui a pouco, mas poucos sabem o que realmente sou. Tudo por causa de um nome. Uma simples alcunha que alguém que não mais está aqui para reaver o sentido do nome. O sentido se perdeu assim que perdi o fio prateado, que caí naquele ônibus, que fui obrigada quase matar meu semelhante para sobreviver. Tudo perde muito valor quando você é reduzido a um animal feroz para poder viver.

Eu olho pros versos rabiscados, suspiro com minha incompetência de não ser poeta como os outros como eu. Suspiro novamente por não ter alternativa a não ser jogar o papel na lareira, suspiro de alívio quando vejo aqueles versos chamuscando para o limbo de uma vez por todas sem a minha aprovação. Eu não aprendi a escrever direito por causa disso: a frustração.

 

Em tempos como esse, de caçada intensa, olhares perdidos, segredos na noite, chuvas demais no nosso teto e nas nossas cucas, me pego escrevendo alguma coisa que não queria estar escrevendo. É involuntário, como um reflexo da vida anterior - que pelo me disseram, foi literalmente vivida com escrivinhações, quanto desperdício... - a caneta vai, o papel fica, as palavras surgem. Quando vejo o resultado do garrancho incompreensível, sinto vergonha. Não deveria estar ali e está. Não deveria existir, mas está.

Não sei porque escrevi sobre coisas como aquela. Não gosto de divagar sobre as estrelas, a dor me parece recente, como um belo soco bem dado na costela que vai arranhando o pulmão (E se você já levou uma marretada de um redcap enfurecido, vai saber do que estou falando). O Destino já uma vez me pertenceu, mas agora nessas condições (Nas condições *dela* melhor dizendo) não há como prever coisa alguma. Tem muita coisa entre essas paredes que me faz pensar que na verdade estamos num daqueles teatros de fantoches horríveis, servindo de bucha de canhão para seja lá o que vai acontecer. Já se deu conta disso? Essa sensação de não existir, além de apenas estar aqui?

 

Esse tipo de sensação faz muito feérico endoidar o cabeção, pirar na batatinha, sair derrubando meio mundo e depois ir se refugiar em algum quartinho com parede acolchoada. Estranho em dizer, nem todo mundo que conheci que perdeu as estribeiras acabou indo pro sossega-leão, jaqueta sem botão e medicação forte: os sobreviventes sim.

Uma vez fiz essa pergunta para uma pessoa querida, ela já havia perdido a noção de realidade faz tempos, mas foi paciente com a minha curiosidade. A sensação de não existir por puro capricho de outra pessoa? Como é que pode?

Mas tudo é possível nas vidas de um feérico. Sonhar não tem limites. Sonhar é o nosso começo, meio e fim. E apenas os Filhos-mais-novos podem controlar isso tão bem.

Já pensou? Já parou para pensar um pouco e ver que tudo que você é, o que é capaz de fazer, falar, inspirar, amar é apenas o fruto da imaginação de alguém? De outros alguéns? Que se todo mundo tiver epidemia de insônia ou diminuírem o tempo de 8 para 4 horas de sono de vigília, as possibilidades para ter um R.E.M. e sono profundo com Sonhos vai pro saco? Já imaginou como a nossa existência entre os humanos é tão ínfima que eles podem simplesmente nos varrer de suas memórias com outras coisas? Tecnologia, Ciência, Estrelas, Destino?

Sonhar não tem limites mesmo.  
Começo, meio e fim.  
Destino.  
O nascer.

Tudo isso se contradiz.  
Essas palavras que insisto escrever quando não percebo também.

Tem algo errado, eu sei que tem. Só não sei onde dá pra consertar.  
Se é que dá pra consertar.  
(Bem eu queria que desse tudo consertadinho)

Oh, lá vem as gurias...  
Destino, não é?  
Talvez não seja tão horrível assim...


	11. Hora do chá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma tarde no Hotel vivo pelo olhar de Angie.  
> Algumas coisas na vida mudavam.   
> E outras coisas continuavam as mesmas. 
> 
> Raine/Kittie bem de levezinho <3

Algumas coisas na vida mudavam.   
E outras coisas continuavam as mesmas. 

Angie observava a cena com um leve sorriso no rosto ainda marcado de tinta guache, canetinha hidrocor, a maquiagem meio borrada pelo turno vespertino na creche comunitária onde fazia voluntariado apenas pela merenda e nada mais.

Seus olhos cansados passeavam minuciosamente pela cozinha do hotel, aquele gigante animado de forma grotesca em seu entender, como um construto despedaçado e rebocado em cada pedaço e andar do prédio. Já havia se desentendido com o tal hotel (Ou seja lá o que o mantinha "vivo") e agora, exatamente naquele instante percebeu que tinha um cúmplice de intrigas.

Nesse caso, de sacanear a chefia o máximo possível.

O fogão que nunca pegava na primeira acendida de fósforo estava perfeitamente funcional. Aceitando o fundo da chaleira sem balançar e espalhar a água quente e apagar a chama ou queimar quem estivesse por perto. O segundo bocal enorme para panela grande nem cismara em se acender e causar um pequeno incêndio. O forno é que mais surpreendia, não jorrou nenhum objeto chamuscado, deixou um fedor empesteante de gás e muito menos fazia um barulho horrendo após alguns minutos aquecido.

A cozinha do hotel estava colaborando com a Rainha dos Feéricos, mesmo ela odiando esse título e o evitando como dava.

A observadora não tão distraída na porta da famigerada cozinha mortífera coçou o queixo com uma casquinha de guache seca, o sorriso cresceu ao ver o gesto pequeno de carinho trocado entre as duas ocupantes do pequeno espaço, o simples mover harmonioso de se dividir as tarefas, uma mão que complementava a outra, uma ação ainda não feita, mas pensada já sendo executada, a sincronia entre movimentos, e os fios prateados. Urrum, lá estava os dois, tão entrelaçados um ao outro que mal conseguia distinguir onde um começava e outro terminava.

As duas pessoas não percebiam nessa ótica, estavam entretidas em fazer o ritual do chá da tarde e terem o momento silencioso de desfrutar a companhia uma da outra sem precisar tratar de negócios do Mercado Proibido ou de Quimeras rebeldes.   
\- Abro esse pacote aqui ou...?   
\- Abre dois que a menina chega esfomeada, como sempre... - riu Raine para a dificuldade em que Kittie tinha em abrir a embalagem de biscoitos. Angie quis intervir como sempre, dar sua opinião ferina era algo automático de sua índole, mas ali, naquele lugar, ela não iria interromper o que estava acontecendo. 

Os fios prateados sempre diziam o caminho.

A música na vitrola na sala da sinuca mudara para uma balada dos anos 80, algo bem melancólico de letra ambígua, mas que fizera muito sucesso na época (Angie lembrava disso muito bem, viveu intensamente os anos 80 como uma adolescente eshu que se orgulhava). Para Angie, a música era um código universal de alcance ilimitado aos corações, não importava como. O fato da vitrola pertencer a Raine e estar tocando sucessos dos anos 80 era algo a se relevar: a chefia não deixava ninguém tocar em seus pertences, muito menos mudar aquele disco pegajoso de música barroca, de concerto, sem letra alguma e tediosa depois do terceiro minuto.   
\- As torradas estão prontas, chá também, faltam as sementes e o querido voltar com a geleia e manteiga... - organizou Kittie em seu modo metódico de viver a vida, sempre se disciplinando para não esquecer nada. Raine riu novamente, se aproximando da pessoa mais alta e tirou uma xícara de seus dedos sempre trêmulas.   
\- Relaxa... É só um chá da tarde, estão todos acostumados com a bagunça. - O rosto de Kittie se contorceu em preocupação, mirando bem a xícara retirada de sua mão, os óculos de armação tartaruga escorregaram um pouco do gancho do nariz para serem ajeitados por Raine inconscientemente. As duas trocaram olhares novamente e riram.   
\- É só um chá... - repetiu Kittie com certeza, a mão de Raine tocou seu rosto e a preocupação se desfez rapidamente. A troca de olhares foi confusa, Raine para a cicatriz ainda se curando no lábio de Kittie, esta focando sua atenção e miopia no topo da cabeça de Raine. 

Foi quando Angie percebeu no que Kittie também via, soltou um soluço de surpresa pela descoberta e atrapalhou o fluxo de energias que a cena doméstica produzia no ambiente (E pro hotel ter ficado a favor disso era porque as energias eram realmente poderosas).   
\- Oh Angie, já chegou? Não pegou até às 18h? - disse Tobby chegando com sacolas de compras no seu andar desequilibrado. O momento ali se dissipou, Kittie foi supervisionar o forno, Raine pegou um pano de prato e o amassou nas mãos com certa violência. A interrupção não era nada perto do incômodo da dona do hotel ser vista em posição tão vulnerável.   
\- Gurizada foi pro flúor e escovação de dentes, então... - Angie deu de ombros e refez seu jogo para amenizar a tensão. - Tá fazendo biscoito, é?   
\- É bolacha. - provocou Tobby, ela abanou a orelha demonstrando o quanto se importava.   
\- É semente de abóbora caramelizada... Receita básica de Dia dos Santos... - explicou Kittie abrindo o forno e tomando cuidado para tirar a travessa com o doce marrom e de aroma característico entre amendoim torrado e açúcar queimado.   
\- Dia dos Santos é semana que vem, não? - Angie ajudou Tobby a tirar as compras e separar na bancada de mármore da pequena cozinha, Raine continuava em silêncio, observando bem a tarefa de Kittie com a travessa quente e uma espátula de teflon. - Pode pegar um teco?   
\- Espera esfriar que vira torrão, calma. - Kittie avisou mantendo a travessa longe da menina eshu.  
\- Obrigada Tobby pelas compras... - Raine agradeceu polidamente e pegando com cuidado as bandejas com chá, biscoitos e utensílios.

Saiu graciosamente pela porta da cozinha e encaminhou-se para a sala da sinuca. Kittie brigava com a espátula, Tobby ajeitava as compras nos armários e Angie percebia que o fio prateado de Kittie e Raine lentamente se afinava para finalmente se separarem, cada um de seu lado.


	12. Alantakun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeno trecho de uma possível luta entre um Prodígio (Mago) versus Angie - que acabou presa em uma armadilha - e Quentin, o ogro.
> 
> Alantakun é uma palavra do yorubá, idioma africano, e quer dizer aranhas.  
> Não terminei de escrever esse, mas pensando em voltar algum dia.

A minha cabeça dói.  
Não chegou a explodir, porque isso é lá do outro lado. Tá difícil compreender os esquemas desse Principado.  
(Ops, rimou.)

Oh ótimo, estou fazendo versinhos enquanto soterrada numa montoeira de rolos de fita cassete. Pra que mexer com prodígios afinal?! Deixa os cabras quietos e finge que nunca viu. Bem fácil assim, ninguém se machuca, ninguém se atrasa. E eu tou mais que atrasada.

Atrasada duas horas se deixar, mas hey! Rolos de fita cassete, é quase irônico ver em como estou até o pescoço enrolada nessas coisas. Esse mago deve ter um senso de humor ótimo pra planejar essa antes de bater as botas. Queria ter conversado mais com ele, mas já que Quentin levou a porrada maior, tou tranquila. Aquele ogro precisa aprender que há sempre espaço para a linda diplomacia em casos assim. Não necessitava chutar o traseiro do velho enquanto fazia as perguntas.

Quentin é um bundão. E eu sou covarde. Que dupla dinâmica.  
(Quede nossos uniformes? Exijo um collant lotado de paetê e purpurina! Sambar na cara da sociedade feérica!)

Uma coisa que aprendi com aquele maluco foi que ter paciência é tudo na vida, tou praticando isso agora, literalmente soterrada por material nostálgico dos anos 80 manjando dos entrelaçamentos. Paciência é uma virtude, monamu, paciência te leva a lugares inesperados.  
(Meu traseirinho machucado que leva sim.)

O maluco não disse pro Q que ele deveria se manter calmo o tempo todo, a consequência é essa agora, nesse exato instante, em que no canto do olho vejo o aprendiz original de Stardancer sendo chutado, bem certeiro no rosto.

Yep, botas com bico de metal frio.  
Yep, ele deve estar vendo estrelinhas agora. Ou patinhos de borracha.   
Depende do nível de delírio que aquilo deve causar.  
E yep, eu devo ser a próxima a sentir aquele treco gelado sendo pressionado na minha cútis de neném. (Não quero estragar a maquiagem, estava tão linda quando saí!)

O som da bota fazendo outro baque, dessa vez nas costelas do Q.  
Velhote burro, todo mundo sabe que um ogro aguenta ser sovado até virar mingau.

O que muitos não sabem que o ogro do Q é uma versão melhorada e mais cheirosinha que aquele dos desenhos animados (Sim, aquele do pântano em lugar nenhum e que casa com uma princesa que vira ogra também e são felizes para sempre com um quadrúpede tagarela? É bem legal essa história, morro de rir com as piadas internas, sinceramente acho que vou ver o filme de novo quando sair daqui. Quando eu sair daqui. Se é que dá pra sair.).

Diferente dos contos-de-fada que o mainstream adora colocar na rodinha, Q continua sendo canibal (Nunca deixou de ser!). E com uma leve obsessão por cabeças. Tipo, para penduricalhos. Ou para encolher. Acho engraçadinho cabeças encolhidas e colocadas em garrafas, elas ficam com essa expressão risonha e imagino se falam fino e talz... 

 

Onde eu estava? Oh sim. Aqui, presa em rolos gigantes e quilométricos de fita cassete. Ironia: nem peguei a época, mas amava ouvir The Smiths nesses trécos. A velha do Posto 2 deixou umas pra mim, altas músicas bacanas. Dava pra chorar umas pitangas e umas mágoas, e pra dançar ia pro Largo e aproveitava a noitada até o dia nascer. Depeche Mode, urrum, urrum, com certeza. E os germânicos malucos de Berlim, adoro. Opa, minha mão enroscou em alguma coisa que não deveria.

Tento me desencalhar enquanto o mago velhaco começa o monólogo de vencedor... Blablablá "ganhei essa batalha, yeck yeck yeck irei usar suas peles para cobrir minha cadeira" - será que não tem alguém na escolinha deles para explicar que discursos de vencedores está fora de moda ou coisa assim? Toda vez que a gente topa com um prodígio dá nisso. Os cabra são um bando de narcisista do baraleo que ficam tirando vantagem quando estão com a faca e o queijo na mão. Mó puta falta de sacanagem! E eu aqui presa, pensando comigo mesmo o porquê de estar aqui.

Podia tá robando, matanu ou cheirando gatinhos na esquina, mas não, tinha que fazer missão de "resgate anônimo para momentos de urgência" - até que gosto do eufemismo do Pomposo, ele sabe como disfarçar bem as palavras desse jeito. O que parece roubo para você, é simplesmente um empréstimo da nossa parte. A gente acaba devolvendo, nem preocupa.

Eita fita enroscada no pescoço, tá difícil de respirar agora, parece que esse rolo escuro não tem fim, se emaranhando aos poucos em mim, ao meu redor e tampando minha visão da briga maior ali dentro. Q tá levando tanto sopapo que quase sinto pena dele. Quase. Q é um babaca.

E eu gosto de babacas.

O que me faz lembrar que gostar de babacas te dá imunidade às besteiras que eles falam/fazem para conseguirem as suas coisas. Hey! Não sou idiota! O mundo é cruel pra caramba lá fora! Fazer amizade com os valentões do bairro é bem melhor que ser o saco de pancadas deles!  
(Vai ver que é por isso que me encontro nessa situação. Se não tivesse vindo com o Quentin...)

\- Tudo bem aí Angie?! - o besta grita da do outro lado, chamando atenção do velho mago. Oh ótimo...  
\- Seu tapado, ele não sabia que eu tava aqui!!  
\- Na verdade, eu sabia... - a voz rasgada da criatura abençoada por Danu não me surpreende. Tem que deixar ele falando um pouco mais pra magia fazer efeito.

Helloooo? Amizades com os valentões do parquinho?! Vocês parecem que colocam um tampão de cinismo e hipocrisia nos 5 sentidos que dá uma raiva, viu?

\- O que 2 duendes intrometidos querem com o meu carregamento.  
\- Opa, peraê caceta, duende é a tua avózinha de vestido amarelinho tão pequenininho que chamaríamos ela de Ana Maria...! - eu exclamo quase engasgando com a rolagem de fita entrando na boca. Isso tá ficando chato.  
\- Mas hein? - diz Quentin. O idiota não entende as minhas referências.  
\- Irei dar cabo de você em um instante, menina atrevida. Mas deixe-me pisar no seu namoradinho antes até arrancar alguns ingredientes para as minhas poções...  
\- Namoradinho?! - Quentin consegue levar a piadinha como ofensa. Nisso que dá juntar com um ogro para fazer as missões. Eu tava bem sozinha! Tava ótima! Nem precisava seguir as ordens de ninguém!  
(A fofuxa da Raine sempre me pediu delicadamente.)

\- Seu destino está selado, mostrengo maldito!  
\- Quentin, apenas esmaga a cabeça dele, por favor...? - eu resmungo me desvencilhando como posso do mar de rolos de cor marrom reluzente. Há outras ocres emaranhadas nessa teia, e hey... Oh crabs... Eu disse teia...?

Sons de luta se prolongam, a minha bexiga começa a revirar. Não é vontade de ir ao banheiro, é o medo. Tá se deslocando do meu baço, percorrendo minhas veias e se alojando bem ali onde dizem que é nosso cérebro primitivo. Eu digo que é a casinha da Dona Joana, minha lombriga de estimação. Ela é uma ótima companheira de comilança.

\- Fique quieto, seu humanozinho porco!! - grita meu companheiro de viagem. Para um ogro, ele tá aprendendo bem a insultar as pessoas antes de esmigalha-las. Sinceramente eu sentiria orgulho do mentecapto, mas a vida não tá bonita aqui, minha visão turvou e acho que essa falta de ar é a causa de um dos eventos mais estranhinhos da vida de um feérico quando está mais do que apavorado.  
\- Vou fazer um belo troféu com as suas presas, seu imundo!! - tento me debater, mas o apavoramento vai subindo. Da barriga para a traquéia, passando por cima do coração e pulsando na minha garganta. Será que eu senti mesmo essa sensação louca roçando as minhas costas...?

A fala do mago se torna inteligível, deve estar carregando a pilha pra jogar magia, isso não é nada bom. Não mesmo. Não quando faz na frente de um cara como o Quentin. Ele tem pré-disposição a trazer muita coisa ruim quando alguém usa mágica no recinto.

Yep, é canalização de magia.  
Yep, o velho tá ferrado.  
Yep, eu acho que vou desmaiar.

Não sem antes alguém muito especial dar um olá para os espectadores! Maaaaaaaaaaahoooooiêêêêê você aí! Vai escolher qual Porta dos Desesperados?!

\- Mas que diabos...?  
\- Porra Angie, que merda é essa?! - não é minha culpa. É culpa do homem de uma perna só.  
\- Me largue!! Me largue sua criatura!! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! - silêncio total do outro lado do mundo. Aqui até que parece confortável, se não estivesse perdendo a consciência lentamente. Juro que senti uma coisa serrilhada passando pelo meu braço. Deve ser maluquice minha, só pode... Sons meio abafados, algo caindo ao chão, o grito de guerra de Quentin (Sério, ele tem que ser menos dramático e mais compreensível quando luta. Ninguém ensinou nada sobre honra e manter a compostura não?! Oh não, ele não aprendeu isso com o maluco do Gaimer. Oh ótimo. Pelo jeito vou ter que ensinar à ele.).

Volto a respirar, devagar, com um arfar tão longo que minhas narinas se contraem e minha garganta solta um suspiro rouco de apreciação. A mão nodosa de Quentin me alcança, quase me puxa pelo corpo inteiro (Vantagens de ser ogro - você consegue pegar menininhas de 1,60 sem precisar de muito), livre do claustro de fitas K7. Depois dessa darei preferência a arquivos digitais sem fio.

\- Tá tudo bem com você?! - a voz de Quentin se esganiça quando ele volta ao "normal" em aparência humana. O velhaco tá de cara pro chão, costas furadas por sei lá o quê e teias... Urrum, finas e sedosas teias de aranha. Posso pedir arrego agora?! - Mas que raios foi aquilo? - eu tento explicar (Como se pudesse!) da maneira mais didática possível.  
\- Alantakun...  
\- Cê tá de brincadeira! - os olhos deles se esbulhagam rapidamente. Nem era pra eu dizer o nome, mas fazer o quê? - E-el-ela estava ali?! - ele aponta para os rolos de fita cassete que vão se encolhendo aos poucos.  
\- O velhote era hermético dos paranauê. - Quentin olha em volta alarmado. Para quem tava levando uma surra de um velho caquético, ele tá bem apavorado.  
\- O que a Devoradora faz aqui? - uma voz diferente nos assusta. A Cavalaria chegou só agora? - Quentin se mostra extremamente cauteloso, me coloca atrás dele, sem deixar de tocar meus braços para ter certeza se estou ainda ali. Uma experiência linda com rolos de fita entrando pelos seus orifícios não parece ser uma boa para o curriculo de maluquices que já fui capaz de fazer. - Expliquem-se!  
\- Milorde, nós...  
\- Nóix quem, cara pálida?! Eu não dou a mínima pra esse fubango de colarinho branco... - já percebo que a hierarquia chegou bem a tempo para nada.   
\- Você tem uma aranha gigante de estimação dentro do bolso...?! - Quentin se alarma e algo nojento acontece atrás da gente. O velhote tem o abdômen aberto por milhares de mini aranhinhas ansiosas para descobrirem o novo mundo. Que legal...


	13. Fios Emaranhados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie recebe um convite para um encontro com velhos amigos. O que ela não esperava eram as novidades serem além do que planejava originalmente.

Encontros formais me deixam com vontade de dormir. Escutar a Realeza sempre me deu sono. Os ricões não sabem contar boas histórias, aquelas que deixam a gente sem pregar os olhos por dias imaginando os desdobramentos dos acontecimentos. A magia do contar histórias tá meio mortinha entre eles. O contar dinheiro e posses, beleza, fábulas para a quiançada? Nope.

Bem, são poucos que me fazem sair da Metrópole às 7 da madrugada para aparecer em alguma viela sei lá aonde nesses trods da vida bem na frente de um café com arzinho parisiense. Tou sabendo da agitação esses dias aqui nas quebradas, não gosto de me meter com política feérica, muito menos dar pilha para hobgoblins só esperando uma oportunidade para mastigar os crânios da gente. Sinceramente, entre a brutalidade dos hobgoblins e acordar antes das 7 da manhã, fico com a primeira opção.

(Deuses sabem o quanto é um pecado fazer uma nômade como eu sair do quentinho de debaixo das cobertas em um dia particularmente frio e chuvoso na Metrópole, após dias de intensa investigação furada com os Caçadores de Quimeras. Heresia, eu diria. Mas quem sou eu para professar alguma coisa? Sou só a garotinha do Caminho Prateado, ninguém tem que prestar atenção em mim não.)

Aqui estou eu, me arrastando sem meus saltos 15, mas de chinelos. Não custa nada ser um pouquinho de casa aqui nesse canto do mundo, até porque essa cidade é o ícone do relaxamento fofo do romantismo barato. Eu que não acredito mais nesse tipo de coisa faz tempo, vou preparando as caraminholas da cachola para ouvir o que eles têm a dizer.

Seja lá o que for, deve ser muito urgente.

 

Faz tempos que ninguém tem notícias da Casa de Nuala, e faz muito tempo que não vejo a cara do filho prodígio. C'est la vie, é como eles dizem. Pensando bem, fico até com vergonha de dizer que a vida continua, porque esse é um ponto de vista unicamente deles e não meu. Não é que continua, ela cumpre o que tem que cumprir. Se o mané do Arges me fosse confiável, dava essa dica pra ele, mas cês entendem como é que é, né? O cara achou o seu coração, agora não vai largar da barganha de jeito algum. O Tempo está a favor dele. O meu Tempo já foi, só tou cumprindo as horas extras.

Espreguiço-me com dificuldade, não devia ter escolhido essa blusinha, apesar de ser primavera aqui e as flores enfeitarem cada canto em que olho na viela francesa de sei lá aonde, tá batendo uma friagem chata por aqui. Ajeito-me como posso, puxo a bendita vestimenta pra cobrir minha barriga. Eeeeeeee lembro que não tomei café da manhã, okay... Ótimo, vou precisar de café. Muito. E rosquinhas. Franceses fazem rosquinhas? Será que croissants são bons também? Será que tem doce? Rosquinha com geléia seria legal e café. Expresso, sem açúcar, lotado de creme. Urrum, é isso que vou pedir...

Só que não tenho um puto no bolso.  
Minha calça nem bolso tem!!  
Peraê?! Eu tou de calça de pijamas?! Mas o quê raios...?

\- Oh mademoiselle Ângela! - só vejo um vulto tomando forma a minha frente. Ele tá ficando mais forte conforme o tempo passa. Bacana. Ter o poder de volta pode trazer benefícios ao corpo. Li isso em uma revista aí, tipo aquelas de dieta, algo assim. Apesar que a ideia de dieta me dá vontade de socar quem escreve sobre isso. Quando você passa fome, atolada de lixo até o pescoço em um aterro sanitário a sua infância toda essa premissa parece uma piada de mau gosto.  
E olha que eu aprecio piadinhas de mau gosto.

\- E aê bruxão? Tudo em riba?  
\- Como sempre, se comunicando em uma linguagem que não consigo decifrar...  
\- Cê não é o fodão das mensagens subliminares do Submundo? Tá reclamando do quê?  
\- Venha, vamos tomar um café. - ele indica uma mesinha ali perto. Tem pouca gente na viela, aqueles foliões da quarta-feira de cinzas que tão recuperando as forças para encarar a vida voltar ao normal. Porque a vida continua... Arrãm, sei...  
\- Véi, cê leu minha mente... - ele está da mesma forma que o deixei. Alto, austero, cabelos um pouco mais curtos, escuros como suas roupas finamente cobrindo um corpo que já recebeu todos os tipos de castigos possíveis e imagináveis pela Humanidade. Esse cara é um sobrevivente, tenho que tirar meu chapéu para ele, ou sei lá, respeitá-lo. Mas não sei se respeito é a melhor forma de demonstrar um certo carinho por aquele que salvou metade do meu Tempo nessa missão inacabável. Sarcasmo parece ser melhor para elogiá-lo. Yep, bora usar a dona para desviar qualquer desconforto que sinto perto dele. Esse cara me dá arrepios.  
\- Fique à vontade, escolha o que quiser, é por minha conta.  
\- Cê sabe que posso muito bem levar o estabelecimento à falência, né? - ele dá de ombros como se já soubesse.  
\- Será uma conversa breve, creio que seu apetite não irá me dar muitas despesas.  
\- Você subestima o vórtice dentro do meu aparelho digestivo.  
\- Digestório.  
\- Oi?  
\- Eles mudaram a nomenclatura, é digestório...  
\- Cê voltou pra profissão, é? Não cansa de repetir o script, não? - outra vez o dar de ombros como se não se importasse.  
\- É um dom e devo fazer o meu melhor para ajudar as pessoas. - o atendente do café chega, fazemos nossos pedidos. Ninguém entende quando peço leite frio no café. Repito meu pedido em um francês fuleiro, faz tempo que não uso essa lingua e ninguém nunca pediu para isso. Espero que ele entenda que os croissants são doces. E rosquinha, se tiver rosquinha. E geléia de uva. E baguetes, preciso de baguetes e tortinhas de limão. Será que tem aquela sobremesa estranha que tem que quebrar com uma colher? Tipo creme-alguma-coisa? Será que se eu perguntar vai soar estranho? Por que eu tou tão nerv...?  
\- Papa! - a exclamação vem estridente em forma de uma criança de 3 anos no máximo, desajeitada em seu andar, macacãozinho vermelho e blusa florida. Cachinhos ruivos bagunçados pelo andar balançado. Yep, o sujeito fez cria. Isso me pega de surpresa! Não quero nem ver como o povo de Concórdia vai achar disso.  
\- Véi, o filhote é teu?! - é a única coisa que sai na hora. A mãe cruza os braços, ofendida por eu tratar aquele pequeno pedaço de meio-humano-meio-feérico como uma coisa.   
\- Não lembrava da sua falta de tato, Angie... - disse a persona real. Tipo, real de Realeza mesmo, os anos passaram, mas finalmente a herdeira do trono aprendeu a botar a coroa na cabecinha de melão. Ótimo. Se a briga chegar nesse quintal, o problema não vai ser mais da Chefia. Ainda bem... Até porque a Chefia está...   
\- Henry, você quer comer alguma coisa? - pergunta o pai zeloso, a mãe se coloca atrás do homem, mãos em seus ombros e um olhar de espantar um batalhão de goblins. Eu me sinto mais do que desconfortável, sinto aquela ansiedade maluca de dançar como louca nas pistas de rave trash no Largo da Carioca.  
\- Não me leve a mal, mas da onde eu venho, ter filhos com esse tipo de cara é quebrar todas as regras possíveis no livro de tradições.  
\- Há coisas mais importantes que tradições, em minha opinião... - disse o expert em evaporar acordos antigos como ninguém. A criança pula no colo do pai e se aconchega nos braços dele. É até bonitinho, se não me sinalizasse uma bandeira vermelha enorme vinda do fio prateado amarrado na auréola coloridinha no alto da cabeça do guri.   
\- Então, o que posso fazer por vocês? - resolvo ir logo ao ponto. Prefiro comer e ouvir do que falar e ficar com fome.  
\- Na verdade, é o que podemos fazer por você... - okay, segunda surpresa do dia. A terceira, o atendente chega e ele tem rosquinhas com geléia de uva! Oh maravilha! Ataco tudo que tenho direito e espero uma explicação do pai zeloso. O guri emana a força dos Antigos e a magia dos feéricos. Gente, Fionntáin vai pular nas tamancas... Nem vou falar pra Raine, vai dar um probreeeeeema... - Soubemos das andanças do Dançarino de Espadas pelos campos de batalha entre esse Véu e o Outro.  
\- Não sei de nada, o cara foi comprar cigarro e nunca mais voltou... - os dois me olham com estranheza. - Por assim dizer metaforicamente... Mas me ajudar no quê?  
\- Sabemos que seu propósito nessa missão é maior que muitos imaginam. - diz a Rainha de metade do Reinado de Hibernia, a outra metade tá pesando nos ombros da Raine, coisa que ela não quer nem ferrando. - Suas aventuras são conhecidas, Filha dos Ventos, apenas não compreendo o porquê entrelaçar a sua missão aos propósitos de meu reino.  
\- Opa pera lá que não tem dessa não... - eu digo com metade de uma tortinha de limão mastigada na boca. - Não sigo reino algum, não tenho afiliação a nenhuma casa ou monarquia, whatever dos dado aguado, beleza? Nem posso, isso traria mais problemas pra vocês que...  
\- Percebi isso a tempo, muito obrigada. - diz a Realeza, eu tenho que engolir a papa da tortinha com metade do café expresso pra poder me segurar para não replicar. O pai zeloso mostra ao filho como é a brincadeira do roubar nariz. Gente... Eu devo estar pirando na batatinha, mas ver o Mendigo de Arges sendo tão doméstico me dá esperanças na Humanidade. Ou não. Já disse que esse fedelho é probreeeeeema?  
\- Tá, beleza. Tem umas parada aí pra resolver. Coisa cabulosa que não tem como explicar sem fazer algumas pessoas cuspirem óleo de motor e rebimbocas da parafuseta... - eu delibero o que acabei de falar, foi o que aconteceu com a Kris semana passada. Por que raios tou falando isso? - Não que tenha acontecido isso! Haha! Até parece alguém botar componentes eletrônicos pelas ventas, né? Nonsense...  
\- Papa, menina engraçada! - a criança exclama na mesma voz estridente. Será que é um boggan? Tá com cara de nooker com esse macacão... Mas não desmontou nada ainda, xingou, então volto pra boggan. Ele é terno e compreensivo. Ele abraça o pai como se fosse algo muito precioso, assim como a mãe. Eles são uma família agora, não há como negar. O mundo inteiro vai chiar por conta disso, mas eles são uma família. A Família. Nuala voltou ao trono oficialmente contra as invasões vindas do leste. A herança continuará, Hibérnia voltará aos modos antigos de governança, assim espero. É menos bagunçado. Tem mais vantagens para mim, tem mais histórias para contar.  
\- Oh toquim de gente, cê fica quieto aí... - eu passo um pedaço de baguete com geléia para ele. A criança nem pensa duas vezes para devorar o naco de pão. O pai zeloso ri para si mesmo, orgulhoso de saber que o filho é amistoso com gente como eu. A Rainha passa os dedos nas madeixas do marido e beija sua testa.  
\- Irei pegar as flores com Albertine... Vocês dois se comportem... - e olhando diretamente para mim - Você, cuidado com o que diz. A minha criança aprende palavras novas muito rápido.  
\- Veneza, tia... - dou okay com as mãos ocupadas com uma xícara de café e outra com um pedaço de rosquinha. O moleque já belisca algo na torta que o pai pediu. A mãe atravessa a viela e vai para a lojinha antiga do outro lado - Sério, dude! Cê tá louco ou veio com a bagagem de milhares de anos cometendo o mesmo erro?  
\- Você não entenderia, Ângela do Caminho Prateado...  
\- Sério? Tip,o vai me dar o discurso de que o Amor é que salva e tudo vai ficar bem? - eu aponto pro moleque comendo e para o outro lado da viela. - Você sabe o que acontece, você já passou por isso, camarada e não é nada legal... Eu sei disso, eu tava lá!  
\- É diferente agora...  
\- Você sempre fala isso! Sempre! Corte de Endymion nas Nórdicas: "É diferente", duas vezes após a queda de Roma, véi! E se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez com o pai da Raine te caçando que nem cachorro louco? Era diferente também.  
\- Eu a amo mais que tudo nesse universo, nada vai mudar.  
\- O seu amor é maluco. Fofuxo e sincero, mas insano. Essa porra... ooooops foi mal moleque... esses trem pode te matar. De novo. - eu engulo o restante do meu café e reparto uma rosquinha para o garotinho comer e se ocupar em não ouvir o que a gente fala. - E cê sabe o que acontece quando você morre.  
\- Nós queremos te ajudar, Filha dos Ventos, apenas isso.  
\- Ninguém pode me ajudar, okay? A bagunça toda tá feita, eu tenho que arrumar, esse é o caso.  
\- Temos um problema diplomático a resolver e a filha de Fionntáin não respondeu aos nossos apelos. Ao invés disso, coloca uma mera humana para guardar a passagem entre os mundos. Isso parece sensato para você? - eu penso um pouco no que ele diz, eu também temo pela bagunça linda que pode ocorrer se a Kris falhar em segurar as pontas. É por isso que tive que fazer o acordo com o Quentin, é por isso que tive que aceitar essa missão. É por isso que tou aqui já faz tanto tempo que perdi as contas.  
\- Kristevá é uma boa garota, tá? Meio avoada das ideia e surta um bocado, mas ela dá conta do recado.  
\- Nós discutimos as possibilidades e talvez um prisioneiro de guerra possa tomar conta do lugar...  
\- Okay, cê pirou na soda né, bruxão?! Botar um hobgoblin no Metrô? É isso? É isso mesmo que você tá me dizendo que é ajuda? Por que não arranja um xaã deles também amarra uns 10 quilos de C4 nos pra melhorar a situação?  
\- Nós ouvimos sobre a garota e não gostamos de como ela lida com o nosso mundo.  
\- Ela tá acostumando, beleza? Raine tá cuidando disso. É tipo terapia intensiva de choque, algo assim... Ela vai se acostumar logo com a tarefa.  
\- Eu nunca me acostumei, criança... - o pai evitou olhar para o filho e mirou seus olhos para o chão. - Sofri demais debaixo daquele lugar. Todas as dores possíveis, Ângela. Apenas o Amor me salvou. O Amor de Nuala e a nossa conexão. E você foi responsável por isso. Sem você na nossa vida não haveria esse tesouro nos meus braços... - ele diz fazendo carinho nos cachinhos do filho.  
\- Cê ficou muito meloso depois que casou. Muito brega.  
\- Seu Mestre me disse que você acompanha a mesma breguice.  
\- Eu gosto de zoar com música brega, mas não sou assim, tá? Sou uma criaturinha miserável cheia das ideia errada. E não fui eu a responsável pelo destino de vocês terem finalmente se encontrado: vocês dois fizeram por onde, eu só tava ali no lugar e hora certa pra assegurar que tudo ia ser de boas. Né, moleque? Teu pai não é o fodão? - não consegui me conter.  
\- Por favor, menina! Não fala essas coisas na frente dele! Henry, você não prestou atenção no que a tia disse, né?  
\- Não, não papai fodão...  
\- Oh por Odin de saias... - o pai zeloso estapeou a própria testa e eu ri alto. Crianças são tão incríveis! Mesmo aquelas que podem ser o principal motivo de uma guerra entre clãs daqui alguns anos. - Não repita isso na frente de sua mãe, ela vai me matar...  
\- E vai por mim, moleque, quando teu pai morre, metade do meu trabalho vai pelo ralo... Sem contar que tua mãe desceria do salto soltando bafão com o resto do mundo... - e me virando para o homem antes um indigente em uma estação de metrô fantasma entre os Mundos. - O que definitivamente não quero. A Chefia já tá cheia de pendengas...  
\- Sua Chefia tem um sangue ralo para decisões importantes...  
\- Véi, a Raine faz o que pode!! Cê ia gostar de esquentar trono que NÃO quer ocupar?!  
\- Colocando uma mera mortal como guardiã do Arges foi sensato?  
\- Não foi a melhor ideia, mas cê vai voltar pra lá? Não, né? Tivemos que achar alguém aproximado... A tua família meio que tá caída, cara... ninguém mais do mesmo sangue e ela nem Acordou ainda...  
\- Queremos que diga a Raine que estamos dispostos a negociar com ela, desde que suas decisões sejam responsáveis e sem intenções obscuras. - tento não sapatear no lugar, a situação ficou tensa. Eles sabem! Como em que raios eles sabem?! No fucking way! - Apoiamos as decisões dela, mesmo sem a formalidade entre os reinos, mas ela precisa entender que...  
\- Primeiro fala que a Chefia é franguinha e agora isso? Véi, decide aí, confunde os cocos aqui...  
\- Admiro a posição de sua Chefia quanto a estrangeira, mas quero o bem de todos menina... A filha de Fionntaín precisa se firmar em suas alianças, formalmente e deliberadamente. Estamos oferecendo uma.  
\- E donde isso vai me ajudar?  
\- Como minha esposa disse: sabemos de sua missão.  
\- Ah não sabem não, tenho certeza disso... - eu replico rapidamente, a criança saiu do colo do pai e foi brincar com uma borboleta ali perto. Em seus passos dá para ouvir a pequena orquestra de pianolas infantis com tamborilados de dedos em madeira nova. Esse guri quando crescer vai ser um probreeeeeema... Mas por tudo que acredito até então, ele pode ser quem ele quiser! Que dádiva! Eu tenho que mendigar por quem eu sou, cumprir uma missão que não era minha, e esse moleque de 3 anos pode ser quem ele quiser ser.  
\- Sabemos da parte em que concerne as nossas vidas. - eu engulo o restante da rosquinha e peço outro café pro atendente de longe.  
\- Como você vai me ajudar? Vai tirar o pózinho de pirimpimpim da onde? Tenho que fazer desejo a uma estrela cadente, algo assim? - comento já de saco cheio desse encontro. Nada sai do jeito direito como supostamente deveria ser. As pessoas desse século esqueceram de ganhar pontos na árvore de ser explícitos em suas opiniões.  
\- Entregamos o prisioneiro de guerra e você coloca ele no lugar da humana.  
\- Kristevá aguenta o tranco, já falei. - o olhar do Mendigo do Arges mudou instantaneamente, atravessando qualquer muro que eu tenha colocado esses anos todos.  
\- Isso não é uma oferta de boa vontade, menina. Ele não pode ficar conosco, é perigoso demais. O lugar dele é no banco e na parede.  
\- E eu tenho que ficar com a batata quente?!  
\- É isso ou enfrentar as consequencias se ele fugir...  
\- Véi cê tá muito dramático e nem são 9 da manhã ainda...  
\- Damático papa! - exclama o menino.  
\- Viu? Até o guri sabe do dramalhama que você apronta! - o olhar do mago mais poderoso que já encontrei em minhas vidas não muda em nenhum instante.  
\- Filha dos Ventos, também temos nossas maneiras de ver o futuro e o passado. O poder do Grande Corvo do Eire continua atuando em nossa Corte, e o prisioneiro trará grande desgraça ao meu povo e ao povo de Nuala. Isso eu não permitirei jamais. - eu dou de ombros derrotada. Já sei qual vai ser o pato a se pagar nisso. Botar um líder hobgoblin nervosinho cheio de marra e prepotência guardando o Arges para aliviar a tensão de ambas as partes. Oh tarefinha medíocre... Aquele mural de ladrilhos lá embaixo no Arges vai ficar enfeitado com cada imagem - Irá aceitar, sim ou não?  
\- É, aceita ou não? - perguntou a criança de forma parecida do pai, eu sorrio com a imitação. Aperto o nariz do moleque para fazê-lo se calar.  
\- Quem é o cabra? Só pra título de curiosidade, já que vocês parecem ter prendido o Messias ou algo assim. - a música que o guri deixa ecoar com sua magia é substituída por um som familiar, algo misturado entre ondas do mar, o vento do litoral, com a leveza de passos em pedra antiga. Essa música costumava me fazer acordar no meio da noite, feliz por saber que tudo iria dar certo e que poderia confiar nisso. Minha garganta tranca com o engasgo que me dá ao perceber que esse tempo todo, na mesa ao lado estava meu antigo mentor. Stardancer, Dançarino de Espadas, Amigo dos Perdidos, Nômade do Caminho Prateado. A única pessoa nesse mundo e nesse Tempo que eu desistiria de tudo apenas para ficar ao seu lado. Oh porcaria...  
\- Não é uma figura messiânica, mas... - os olhos dele encontram os meus, é um apelo estampado ali? - Causou danos irreparáveis nas negociações com o leste.  
\- Ele é tapado assim mesmo, não sabe usar carisma mais lábia nos esquemas... - eu desconverso, meu coração revirando no peito, indo para a garganta sem eu entender o porquê. Por que ele ainda causa esse tipo de reação no meu corpo? Ele não é nada meu! Comprou cigarros e nunca mais voltou!  
\- Dançarino de Espadas...? - o pai zeloso se vira na cadeira e Stardancer responde por trás do jornal que lia, o chapéuzinho de feltro desgastado pelo tempo, óculos escuros redondos tapando parte da cicatriz no rosto moreno.  
\- Argento... - ele responde naquela voz de sempre, aquela que me deixa com vontade de pular no pescoço dele e cobrí-lo de tapas, mas também de beijos. Hey! No rosto, okay? Não sou idiota de me apaixonar pelo meu próprio mestre, isso é coisa do Quentin, não minha! Mas porra, ver o Stardancer ali, em toda sua glória passada, pose de fotógrafo bonzão e metade de um século pesando em seu semblante, isso foi o ponto alto da minha vida até então. Ganhou até da competição de panquecas em Arkansas.  
\- Gaimer?  
\- Ângela. - a troca de palavras é pouca a de olhares fala mais. Ele me conhece como a palma da mão dele, eu apenas sei o que já ouvi nessas muitas andanças. E por isso que o respeito mais que qualquer ser vivo nesse mundo. Ele pode ter cometido os erros do passado, me deixado com a batata pelando e prestes a explodir, mas ele foi o cara que estendeu a mão quando pensei que estava perdendo minha sanidade. Quando era criança demais para entender a minha importância, Stardancer foi a razão de Filha dos Ventos nascer. Não mais uma menininha estúpida esquecida pelo sistema. Esse camarada me deu vida. E partiu meu coração com tanta intensidade que a minha vontade de morrer foi imensa.

Ele se levanta da mesa e chega perto de nossa mesa. Eu tento levantar com alguma graça que me resta, meus joelhos sempre falham quando a ansiedade tá em alta, o abraço que sinto me sufoca, me preenche, me aquece de uma maneira que jamais quero sentir novamente. Ele ocupa todo o espaço que posso para me fingir de boba, de sair de fininho, de ser distante. Sua voz baixa em meu ombro dizendo que agora tudo estava bem e o beijo em minha testa como sempre deu quando eu era ingênua demais para perceber o quanto estava errada. Meus joelhos tremem novamente, quero chorar. Assim de verdade. Muito. Mas não posso, não é justo, não agora após anos sem vê-lo, com toda a bagunça do Quentin e minhas certezas sendo esmagadas uma a uma no decorrer da carruagem. Não agora, por favor...

Devolvo o abraço trêmula, sem saber se correspondo as expectativas dele, sempre foi assim: ser a melhor aprendiz para deixá-lo orgulhoso de mim, mas o que ele queria era exatamente o contrário, era que eu sentisse orgulho dele. Ele falhou amargamente com Quentin, falhou comigo e o que acabou limpando a sujeira é um maldito abraço no meio de uma viela parisiense. Ele se afasta um pouco, me olha nos olhos, olhos escuros que encaram os meus com convicção. Eu não consigo encarar por muito tempo, não há como não transparecer o quanto eu sentia sua falta, o quanto chorei por não tê-lo comigo nas horas mais difíceis e nas felicidades. Pelos deuses não é paixonite aguda, é algo a mais que mal compreendo que exista entre a gente.

\- Parece-me que isso é um sim, não é Filha dos Ventos? - diz a Realeza Nuala com um buquê de flores tão lindo que exala ao redor com pequenas manchas de tinta espalhadas ao vento. Meu abraço em Stardancer aumenta, não quero que isso seja um sonho. Não de novo.  
\- Vou pensar no teu caso... - eu replico com a voz embargada de emoções contraditórias. Gaimer Jones, Stardancer, o meu mentor está de volta ao jogo. O jogo que supostamente eu deveria entender como funciona e também apostar nos lances da próxima partida.

Por que tenho que aceitar isso?  
A resposta vem ao me ver afundando meu rosto no ombro dele e o apertando contra mim com mais força. É involuntário. 

Malditos hibérnios e seus modos de negociação movidos à emoção.


	14. Sem raízes (Rootless Tree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviamente inspirado pela música do Damien Rice - Rootless Tree

Abriu os olhos, pequenos olhos, de perninhas curtas e dormentes, de respiração ofegante já no começo da manhã, do retumbar ecoante dos passos no assoalho de madeira forte, mas que às vezes parecia frágil. Seguiu em passos trôpegos até a mesa do café, não havia nada para seu estômago: "Uma pena" pensou sem sentir as palavras, mesmo que sua Fome estivesse ali presente ao seu lado (Como um espectro amarelado cutucando seu corpo), a diversão lá fora era mais atraente.

Desceu as escadinhas de madeira, deu uma última olhada para a casinha tão humilde que habitava em suas horas de não-vigília e suspirou fundo. Hoje iria saber como era ser grande.

Em muito segundos incontáveis cruzou o quintal dos fundos, tênis surrado nos pés já grandes para prender com cadarços, calças amassadas pelo tempo que passou dormindo na cama improvisada da casa humilde, a blusinha de tecido fino balançava solta em seu corpo miúdo que não engordava nunca - falta de nutrientes, falta de tudo, falta de nada - ajeitou a touca rasgada entre os cabelos negros tão desgrenhados pela falta de banho e se aprofundou na Grande Floresta da Adultice.

 

Era ali em um bairro próximo onde ela costumava mendigar, pedindo tostões no semáforo ou entretendo os motoristas mais simpáticos com anedotas de papagaios, piratas, pessoas como eles e principalmente pombos. Ela odiava pombos, então fazia piadas maldizendo as malditas aves. Ali naquele bairro próximo havia uma escola, e era ali que ela brincava com as crianças de sua idade - essas nem sabiam quem era ela ou onde ela morava, apenas sabiam que a pequena era uma peça rara no parquinho, uma ótima corredora no pique-pega e sabia bem como ludibriar os adultos chatos quando queriam atrapalhar algumas traquinagens. Ali ela ficava, a observar o mundo dos adultos, suspirando proveitosa de sua satisfação em saber que era alguém especial - era uma criança, é claro - alguém que os outros não compreendiam por completo, mas que de certa forma temiam (E não era pelas suas roupas ou pelo seu cheiro, ou a barriga roncando).

Ali naquele bairro havia essa casinha, no meio de uma selva de mato alto, árvores distorcidas e uma cerca enorme com uma placa de "Vende-se" que já enferrujara de tantos verões exposta ao Sol e a chuva. Ali ela habitava, quase como uma moradora permanente, mas sabia que aquele terreno era pertencente a outros, outros como ela, mas invisíveis aos olhos dos "outros" (E os "outros" nada viam, apenas asfalto, concreto e cinzento. Tudo era cinzento naquele bairro.).

A Grande Floresta da Adultice era uma mistura de mato morto úmido que encharcava a sola de seus pés miúdos sem meias no par de tênis surrado, e uma vasta vegetação doentia que se espalhava pelo terreno dos fundos da casa abandonada. Por mais que a pequena adentrasse em seus dias de exploração, não ousava passar de um ponto: a velha árvore que não dava frutos. Decidida a ser corajosa e não recusar um desafio como aquele, ela recebeu uma mensagem via sonhos (E eles se tornavam tão frequentes enquanto estava dormindo naquela casa de madeira humilde e abandonada!) propondo que ela passasse os limites do quintal dos fundos e entrasse no mundo da Adultice.

Apesar da palavra soar bem estúpida em sua cabeça agora, quando era pequena parecia ser um convite para o inexplorado.

Na manhã fria que se seguiu a entrada da Adultice, ela respirava o mundo com novos pulmões, observava o mundo com novos olhos e se pudesse ser mais criteriosa em suas sensações, sentia que o ciclo estava para acabar, a roda girava para mais outro sonho para explorar.

Encontrou a árvore sem frutos, encontrou o limite entre o sonho e o possível, encontrou a Adultice e escarneou no primeiro instante por ela ser iluminada demais, enfeitada demais, cheirosa demais, encontrou e se apaixonou. Apaixonada por uma sensação infantil de felicidade instantânea. O mundo dos Sonhos estava ali, bem a sua frente, sem precisar muito para se alcançar, sem fazer muito esforço para o tocar (E por tudo que era sagrado em seu coração de poucos anos, como gostaria de tocá-lo), sem pedir nada em troca.

Nada.

E ela não temeu em tocar a árvore sem frutos e passar dos limites para Adultice, e não hesitou em conversar com seu Sonho (Que era bem real, se querem saber. Tinha nome, tinha cheiro, tinha voz, tinha luz, tinha Vida), e ali ficou uma tarde inteira, debaixo da árvore sem frutos, proseando sem parar sobre tudo que poderia imaginar com a primeira melíade que viria a encontrar. Coincidentemente, a ninfa da Floresta da Adultice informou que não era seu primeiro e último encontro com a pequena, muitos iriam vir, e muitos encontros seriam através de outras pessoas, a pequena acreditou, gostou do que seu Sonho falava, gostou da luz, dos enfeites, do cheirinho bom, e se apaixonou. Apaixonada por uma criatura imaginária para a maioria dos humanos. E assim foi.

A Adultice não mais existia lá fora, ela estava nela. Presa em um corpo nada confortável, carregando um saco de ossos e carne em profusa movimentação. E por tudo que era amaldiçoado: como odiava correr com salto alto. Tudo isso para esconder uma Verdade, aquela que todos acreditam por ser a mais impactante, aquela que mais se espalha por ter mais significados do que significantes, como odiava a Adultice. Do outro lado da cerca, com a placa ainda ali, não mais legível pela ação do tempo, mirava com olhos marejados o que restara da árvore sem frutos, tão imponente outrora, assegurando muitas brincadeiras até o entardecer em seus galhos e seus insetos, agora aos 19 anos, sustentada por botas com saltos impossíveis de se caminhar corretamente, Angela sentia todo o significado de ser realmente adulta.

A Fome, sim, esta estava sempre lá, aflorando em um canto de seu abdômen, chamando seu nome com um ruído gutural e abafado, a casa humilde de madeira sumira deteriorada, vegetação espessa tomando seus restos, apagando qualquer memória concreta que algum dia aquilo fora um lar. O seu Lar. E a árvore sem frutos.

Um toco jazia nos fundos do quintal, um toco machucado de diversas formas (Machado, serra, facas, o que fosse), não transpirando mais Vida, apenas ali, fincado na terra fofa e molhada da Floresta (Não mais) da Adultice. Os insetos não eram os mesmos, as plantas não eram as mesmas, as pedras embaixo de seus pés não eram as mesmas, apenas ela era a mesma desde aquele entardecer com os vagalumes e o Sonhar.

O que faria agora? A Adultice a ensinara que correr e se esconder no mato não era honrado, procurar abrigo em uma casa abandonada de madeira e humilde era covardia, mas agora, justamente agora em que deveria tomar uma decisão de verdade, uma decisão de criança para poder se salvar, teria que apelar novamente para a Grande Floresta da Adultice - mas ela não mais existia, apenas o toco.

Olhou por cima do ombro parcialmente dilacerado pelo fogo e sentiu Fome, mas não era hora de sucumbir ao seu mais secreto Pesadelo. O que viesse pela cerca de ferro, ela iria enfrentar, mesmo que fosse pior que seu Pesadelo, mesmo que fosse pior que seu Sonho, mesmo que fosse sua Realidade, não iria titubear, não poderia recusar a um desafio lançado. Não, não, isso não era honra ou valentia, ou qualquer outra prova de que era capaz de qualquer coisa: era sobrevivência.

O portão arrebentou em um estalido metálico, fazendo a cerca se retorcer violentamente, o vapor que subiu do caminho de terra batida até o começo do mato mais alto onde ela se encontrava foi anunciando o começo de um incêndio. E ela sabia que a "outra" estaria ali, a espreita, esperando o melhor momento de atacar. Esperando que a Sina não fosse tão bondosa com quem a lia tão naturalmente, mas o cenário mudou quando sentiu mãos poderosas agarrarem seu pescoço, aquecendo sua garganta e queimando superficialmente a pele delicada para empurrá-la contra o toco da árvore sem frutos. A força era tamanha que suas costas sentiram as mágoas da árvore morta, todos os golpes de machado, serra e tesouras pareciam se transferir para seu corpo (E do agressor também), impulsionou seu corpo para trás, girando sobre si mesma e se afastando do maldito aprendiz. Era agora ou nunca: tirou os sapatos de saltos impossíveis dos pés e fincou os pés ao chão, sentindo a terra molhada, a decomposição da natureza, tudo aquilo que a Sina guardava para ela sentir em raros momentos de reflexão. Uma estrela solitária e vermelha piscou no horizonte, anunciando algum evento do Destino: era ali que se tornaria adulta, como naquela manhã que saiu do abrigo e foi correndo para a árvore sem frutos para passar além dos limites.

O agressor se contorcia, escapando das dores que sentia com mais intensidade que ela - Angela sentia dores, muitas vezes físicas pela falta de cuidados quando criança, mas a dor espiritual, essa não residia mais nela, mas sim nele, o aprendiz desgarrado - avançou em dois passos contra a não mais pequena jovenzinha e com um grito ensurdecedor borrifou chamas em cima dela.

A Floresta (Não mais) respondeu com o mesmo ardor. As chamas que consumiam a vegetação ali agora atingiam o tronco, o ar tão fresco de um quintal abandonado dava lugar a um ambiente pestilento de fumaça e fuligem. Prendeu a respiração por alguns momentos e tentou alcançar a parte do quintal onde estava o limite, e ao ver qual era o preço a ser pago, ela recuou um passo atrás. O agressor - desconhecendo os fatos e os mistérios revelados em um entardecer de verão naquele mesmo lugar há 13 anos atrás - avançou mais ainda, espirrando sua cólera inflamada por ódio, mágoa e principalmente ciúmes. Algo inteligível saiu de sua bocarra deformada, mas Angela não conseguiu entender. Em um gesto brusco girou sob os calcanhares e atingiu o corpo do agressor - uma criatura macilenta, fluída e extremamente inflamável - o fazendo cair sob o toco. E ali ficou, paralisado em sua ira cega, enquanto a garota tentava fugir do fogo se alastrando aos poucos no quintal dos fundos que ela tanto amara quando criança, ali brincara, ali descobrira que o Sonho é interminável, ali conhecera sua Vida e se apaixonara por algo infantil, uma felicidade instantânea.

Outro urro da criatura agressora e o bastar do vento Sul afastando as chamas do tronco. Os galhos retorcidos na raiz se dispuseram como uma manta nodosa em volta do agressor e o puxou lentamente para se unir a ela, a próxima seria Angela.


End file.
